Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child
by northpeach
Summary: Yes, I am her long lost child she has so desperately tried to forget... Why you ask? Because I am the Stable Child. With them having no former knowledge, I was born of magical flower that the two had planted together just outside the stables. I was only six months into budding whenever my father was killed by my Grandmother Cora... (Part Two is here and so is something Wicked!)
1. Prologue

Yes, I am her long lost child she has so desperately tried to forget... Why you ask? Because I am the Stable Child.

With them having no former knowledge, I was born of magical flower that the two had planted together just outside the stables.

I was only six months into budding whenever my father was killed by my Grandmother Cora...

How they had gotten their hands on the plant, it is but a mystery.

One might say that Cora had stolen it from the Blue Fairy...

Others said it was Rumple's intentions on conceiving a child with Cora.

Either way, the plant had fallen into Regina and Daniel's possession.

After Daniel's death, they rid the plant...

The horrible memories of planting such a gift together were too hard to bear...

And so I was thrown away.

Cast off into the Forrest at nine months I had budded.

I was born a child, about the age of seven...

I had the eyes of my Mother and the smile from my Father.

I cried because the only thing I possessed was the plant of which I was born, how my parents could have left me stranded astounded me...

Did they not love me?


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

I pleaded with the sky, as if it could hear my beckoning...

But out of the darkness came a blue light... It was magical.

The figure had on the softest blue garments and wings spectacular like the great Martuki Butterfly.

She called herself, the Blue Fairy.

She summoned me over... But I was afraid.

She voiced words that I remember to this day "Child, do not be frightened. You are not alone."

I softly made my way over to her, she was quite a bit smaller than I... But she spoke with kindness and gained my trust with ease.

My first contact with another being, and to my luck, it was a fairy.

Perhaps it was the magic that granted her intuitiveness, for the closer I came...

The more she perceived of who I was.

She called out to me saying "Oh Stable Child, why have you wandered into the Forrest in such weather?"

I thought before I spoke... wondering myself how I was in the predicament of being in the Forrest all alone... Neither had I noticed the weather... it was raining and the air was chilly.

For a moment I stopped crying and at that moment... the sky had stopped crying too.

I looked at the Blue Fairy and told her I didn't know how I was born to the Forrest.

She didn't seem interested in that conversation anymore, she just looked up...

Gazing at the now calm sky.

She stared me in wonder. As if she had never seen anything quite like me before...

But her staring made me nervous and I started to shake...

And around me the ground started to shake too.

The Blue Fairy stretched her hand towards me as if she wanted me to take her hand.

So I took her hand cautiously, as she pulled me towards her...

With a swipe of her hand she instantaneously made herself a human-sized being

I had stopped shaking.. and around me, the ground had also stopped shaking.

Looking in disbelief, I took a step back... and looked up where the fairy now stood 5'6.

Without even noticing it, I had wrapped my arms around her.

She looked down at me and almost immediately I unwrapped my arms and placed them behind my back.

The Blue Fairy smiled, saying "All is well, come and let us find a place for you to rest."

Rest. I hadn't even realized how tired I truly was... I walked over to my plant and picked it up.

We traveled down a trail, that the Blue Fairy had made with her magic.

She gazed upon my plant, offering to carry it, but I denied the request... This was my only home.

The Blue Fairy asked if I knew what type of plant I was carrying...

I didn't have the slightest idea of what my plant was called, but I looked up at her and said "This is my Home, Blue Fairy."

She smiled, then paused and said "Child, call me Blue... the plant you are holding is a Torus Plant."

According to Blue, the Torus Plant was legend of a rare plant with magical properties

Magical properties hat granted an offspring to those who could not bear children

In order to produce the offspring, a man and a woman would plant the Torus together and an offspring would be conceived...

She had started to explain the legend in further detail, but caught herself in mid-sentence.

It made me wonder what she was keeping from me, but I didn't question her actions.

Instead, I decided it best to inquire more about her.

I asked her how long she had been a fairy, apparently her whole life which summed up to 99 years.

I had to admit she looked not a day over thirty.

She told me that magical creatures aged differently than humans... I wondered how long I should live.

Next I inquired if she had a child of her own, surely someone as kind as her had a family.

She remained quiet and I assumed that either they were dead or she hadn't any child.

Out of the blue, (quite literally) she began to explain that fairies were forbidden to bear children.

As intriguing as the situation was, I couldn't help but think she had dodged my question.

She stopped and pointed to a nest of tulips, where she said we would spend the night.

I looked real hard at the tiny tulips, perhaps Blue would fit... But I was rather on the large side.

Without missing a beat, she handed me a small bottle, that said "_Drink Me"_.

It was a mighty suspicious. A stranger I had just met... gave me a bottle with instructions.

"Go on Stable Child, have a little faith." Blue said... Oh, I had plenty of faith, but this was _ridiculous_.

I assume that she began to realize the predicament on hand...

After a short sigh and a swipe of her hand, I started to dwarf in comparison to the tulips.

It was a win-win for everyone...

I didn't have to drink magic from a bottle and she saved a valuable potion for another time.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2

I woke up to the melodies of Blue singing along with the blue birds...

They sounded lovely in harmony, and I couldn't help but assume that Blue had been an inspired name.

Maybe I was just thinking it through too much... Maybe if I sang along, I'd stop thinking.

I started to sing along right away, only to realize that I hadn't any lyrics to follow along with.

Blue turned and smiled saying:

"It's appears you haven't learned Sing Sweet Nightingale, Stable Child. Let me teach you"

I blushed with embarrassment, it had been so obvious...

But I was willing to learn as long as she was willing to teach.

I was just starting to get a hang of the song, Blue had stopped.

She stated that we needed to get back home, to where she lived... Pixie Hollow.

I started wondering how long of a trip it would be to make it there, but with a wave of her hand, we were there.

The sudden change of surroundings had shocked me... I looked around in a daze.

We were in what looked like a garden and despite it's beauty Blue pulled me ahead

We passed a small puddle, I glanced at my reflection ... I had wings! Where did they come from?

I stopped and pulled away from Blue, "Why have you given me wings!?"

She looked at me, with worry I her eyes and said "If anyone asks for thy name, say Jo'Hana"

She hadn't answered my question and I wasn't going to help her unless it was answered.

Reluctantly she began to justify the means... She was protecting me.

"You are Stable Child, daughter of Regina and Daniel, and grandchild of Cora" she said.

I didn't understand... what did my heritage have to do with her protecting me?

"Cora is pure evil, and if the other fairies knew you were a descendent, they would be afraid."

But I wasn't my grandmother, I wasn't evil... why would they be afraid of me?

Blue looked at me sympathetically, as if she had just read my mind and I started to cry.

The sky was turning grey as if it was about to storm and Blue pulled me by the roses.

At first I thought she had taken me aside to comfort me but instead she was trying to calm me down.

"Stable Child! You mustn't let these things worry you. Look at the sky... It is reflecting your emotions!"

I looked up... She was right, the sky had turned dark yet again and there _was_ fear in her eyes.

"I'm a monster." I whispered to myself... My grandmother was a monster and now, I was too!

But Blue caught my words and spoke her own wisdom "You are only your own monster, Stable Child. Only_you_ control your fate."

"Was it my fate to be left in that forest and abandoned by my parents!?" I retorted.

And around me, the lightning struck everywhere and the once calm tone in Blue's voice suddenly became worried.

"I know who your mother is! I can show her to you Stable Child... But I need you to keep calm!"

With those words the storms in my mind and in the sky began to cease... and I fell upon the damp ground.

Breathing heavily, I stared around me... at the garden I had just destroyed with only my mind.

The world felt distant and cold... everything was a blur, but I heard Blue sing:

Stable Child, stay full of wonder and agile

Let not your fears and your worries run wild

Sweet Stable Child oh so meek and mild

My dear Stable Child please don't be guile...

For you are loved and you're only a child

The words of the song repeated itself in my head and my surrounding became clear once again.

Blue came to my side and offered a hand... as I took it, she pulled me forward and embraced me.

I hugged her tight and wanted to cry, but I knew that I couldn't let my emotions run rampant... but these were tears of joy.

After a long embrace Blue used her magic to cure the garden I had destroyed.

We had almost forgot what we had came to do until we ran into a feisty green fairy...

"What are you slow-pokes doing?! Fairy Godmother wants all fairies attending the meeting... You know she hates it when we're late!"

As the plucky fairy flittered away, I asked Blue where we were headed and she said the Pixie Arena.

I had never been to a get together, but as we neared the Pixie Arena I seen even more fairies... dawning dresses of every color.

As I passed by I couldn't help but hear the chatter of a trio of fairies, mentioning they needed to leave soon for a "briar rose"...

I thought it seemed odd that a group of fairies needed to leave because they had a flower problem.

Looking to Blue, I asked her why they would leave for a rose... She laughed and explain that Briar Rose was not in fact, a rose.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are the caretakers of a regal child, but she can not attend the arena, Stable Child."

Curiosity had not been kind to me, I still had many questions for Blue... like why we were meeting Fairy Godmother.

It seemed that the closer we came to the arena, the more crowded it had become.

Fairies from here and there were hovering an eyelash length from her and it felt as if any moment they would all fall forward onto Fairy Godmother.

It didn't take a dragon slayer to guess which fairy was Fairy Godmother.

She had been adorned in a gown of gold with diamonds embellished in it's seam.

The diamonds had been placed everywhere.. Making her shine brighter than any other fairies.

Slowly but surely, the crowd settled down and everyone was eager to hear Fairy Godmother speak.

"Good morrow fairies, I bring news of joy! King Leopold has decided to remarry!"

The crowd went wild, but soon after a question began to arise... who was this mystery lover that King Leopold was marrying.

She had become very quiet.. "King Leopold has decided to wed Regina... daughter of Cora, the miller's daughter."

At once, the fairies shrunk back in mortal terror... I spun around searching for Blue, who had been behind me.

My mother was going to marry King Leopold, Cora would become part of their royal family, and somehow I had been tossed away.

Blue grabbed my hand and held me close, comforting me so my emotions wouldn't take over and cause a natural disaster.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3

Even with Blue comforting me, the news had almost been too much to bear and I found myself shaking. I wanted to leave, but Blue and the crowd of fairies were blocking my way out... And there was nowhere to go. As if things could not have been made worse, Fairy Godmother motioned for Blue to come on stage with her.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4

"She didn't have a choice to stay put... Apparently she was considered Fairy Godmother's right hand Pixie. Reluctantly she let good my hand, making her way to the stage to discuss the details of the wedding. As she made her was able to spot a gap in the crowd and made my way out of the Pixie Arena... I couldn't look back


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5

I woke up to the urges of Blue, who was flittering everywhere... I guessed that the meeting had ended while I had been asleep. "Wake up, Stable Child... We need to be leaving right away!" She said, using her magic to pick me up. "Put me down, Blue... I don't wanna go to this sham of a wedding. In fact, it's the_ least_ thing I wanna do!"


	7. Part 1 Chapter 6

Blue set me down gently, I could tell this wasn't something she wanted to do either... "Stable Child, I know this is going tone hard for you, but you will be attending! The other fairies have questioned you identity, I told them you're my apprentice an-" I interrupted. "... Your apprentice? You told them a _lie_? You can't lie Blue, you're Fairy Godmother's right-hand Pixie!"

* * *

Blue paused... For a moment I thought she was going to be mad, but she didn't look mad, angry, or even upset. "Yes, I have a responsibility to Fairy Godmother, but now I have another... And that is _keeping you safe_." I wanted to argue with her, but I couldn't... She was risking her job and/or her wings to take care of me, lying to protect me.

* * *

Blue showed me around the garden an pointed out all of the fairies to me... Telling me what talents each fairy possessed.

"Stable Child, these are fairies. Each of them were born with a special talent... Some are tinkers, while others are bakers, and butterfly-herders. They are born with a moral sense of responsibility and from the time they were born, they've known what their purpose in life was." She looked deep into my eyes, "Stable Child, you are not a fairy. You weren't born knowing what your purpose in life was... But I promise you, there is purpose in your life."


	8. Part 1 Chapter 7

I looked at Blue intently... As much as I wanted to believe that she was telling me the truth, I couldn't help but wonder why she had taken such an interest in me. She had appeared in the forest where I had been crying; I knew fairies could hear the cries of humans, but it didn't make sense that Fairy Godmother hadn't come herself. My curiosity got the better if me, Blue was a very intuitive fairy... And she could sense my distrust.

* * *

Before she could question my thoughts I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her real tight. My plan had worked, she was too busy cherishing the moment of a hug to question my thoughts of distrust... I felt quite manipulative, but I didn't need her to think that I didn't trust her. The hug lasted for a few moments and just as I was ready to let go, Blue said something nobody had ever told me before... "I Love You, Stable Child..." She said... " You're like the daughter I never had."

* * *

I had really done it... I managed to gain a fairy's trust by using manipulation, but it felt so good to hear someone tell you that they loved you. Perhaps what I did was wrong, but to be fair, _I did love Blue _and she _was_ like the mother I never took me by the hand as we went back to the garden to prepare for the wedding, I knew it might be emotional for me, but I had to face the truth... One way or another

* * *

The garden was filled with fairies picking out what to wear... A fairy's wardrobe was already quite gaudy, perhaps something a but more elegant would suffice. Blue had taken me to a particular fairy to help me pick out a dress... Before I stumbled into a fairy, who was dressed in purple dress, similar to that of Blue's. "Why hello Reul Ghorm... Who is this little moth of a fairy?" She asked... I wasn't a moth and I had no idea Blue went by another name, a scary one at that.

**A/N This is a very open drabble so it requires use of an overactive imagination to guess a lot of things. It's fun that way, so please enjoy!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Part 1 Chapter 8

I never heard Blue sound more strict than she had been towards Vidia... Her voice had caught the attention of every dairy in the garden. Vidia moved to the side, she looked at me closely... "I sense you're not who you claim to be... In fact, I'm going to _prove_ it." She said in an agitated voice. Blue grabbed me by the hand and rushed me over tithe fairies to be fitted, I knew just as well as Blue did... Vidia was going to find out our secret.

* * *

I'd never been fitted before and the tags I had been born with we're dark black and blood red... Certainly not the colours a fairy would wear. However, a stylist fairy insisted we colour coordinate with what I wore on a regular basis; so she picked out a dress made of rose petals and dainty black heels. Next was Blue, who was a bit reluctant to change, but finally picked a dress we could all agree on... A silvermist coloured dress that gave the illusion of a waterfall.

* * *

I had originally thought that we would simply pick a dress and leave, but on the contrary... Blue pulled me to a chair to brush my hair. I really enjoyed the chair until a fairy came at me with a sharp blade, apparently she wanted to give me a haircut and I was _not_ amused. Snip by snip my hair fell all around me... I had hoped she hadn't cut it too terribly short, I particularly liked the long raven mane I had been born with.

* * *

One fairy insisted that they paint my face like the other fairies, but Blue had said no... Explaining that I was too young to be wearing makeup on my face. Despite their insistence, Blue hadn't changed her mind... Finally after muttering under their breath, they turned me around to look in the mirror. I looked into the mirror, for the first time ever, noticing every detail all at once... From my mid-length raven hair, to my brown and almond shaped eyes.

* * *

**A/N I can't bring myself to watch the last episode of Once...**

**When is the next one coming out again?**

***sobs***

**Until next time!**


	10. Part 1 Chapter 9

"Jo'Hana you look so much like her... almost identical to your mother." Blue whispered as we left the garden. I felt emotions somewhat melancholy... I was the daughter of a mother who had no earthly idea that I existed, but I was a perfect replica. All of that thinking and I hadn't watched where I was going and I flew into some thorns, but only one had grazed me on my top lip.

* * *

Like a mother in distress, Blue quickly flew to my side using her magic to heal my bleeding lip, but despite her magic, it left a visible scar. Blue examined my lip closely, almost as if she was concerned; After a few moments of examination, she forced a smile, saying "Must be fate!" One by one, fairies were starting to disappear, "They are teleporting themselves to the wedding, which will be held at the castle!" Blue said before she too disappeared.

* * *

In a blink, I had arrived at the castle... I was in a hallway and it was the most beautiful hallway I had ever seen. Almost out of nowhere, a woman ran into me, her voice almost trembling... begging me not to tell a soul that I had seen her, especially the woman named Cora. I knew that name from _anywhere_ and I felt it was _my_ responsibility to protect the woman... I quickly agreed, Cora would not hurt her if I had any say in the matter.

* * *

The woman ran down the hallways and out a side door...I looked around beginning to think I was lost, but almost immediately Blue found me. Blue's intuition quickly kicked in, asking me what I had seen... "An innocent woman running away from a monster..." I stated quite bluntly. She began to speak again "I can assure you child, I am no _monster_..." In a whiff of purple smoke, Blue was gone and my worst nightmare was standing right in front of me.

**A/N As some has remarked, this reminds them of Thumblina. However, Jo'Hana is the size of a normal child so while she was born from a plant, she isn't the size of a thumb.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Part 1 Chapter 10

She smiled at me saying "I'm a firm believer in proper greetings... My name is Cora and it is my _daughter _who is the true monster." "Why would a monster run from _you_? Everyone says you are truly the monster of the Enchanted Forrest... The darkest." I said quivering. She began circling me like birds circled the animal, "They give me too much credit, child. There is _one_ darker than I... Perhaps you've heard the name _Rumpelstiltskin_?

* * *

I hadn't been given a chance to speak before she decided the conversation wasn't over yet. "I know who you are... You're the _illegitimate_ child of my daughter and her _former_ lover, which also makes me your grandmother..." she said. "I almost regretted sending you to the forest all alone, but I've waited years for this day and I couldn't let a child interfere with my plans."

* * *

Even though I didn't know her or even loved her, it felt like a knife through my heart to know she didn't even regret what she had done. "My name is Jo'Hana! You threw me out, so my Mother would become the Queen?! She ran for her life... Does she even _want_ to be the queen?" Cora looked at me bluntly, "I am her mother, Jo'Hana... And as my dear friend Gothel used to say... _Mother knows best_."

* * *

I almost lost it right then and there... "You have no heart! How do you even live with yourself knowing you've ruined your daughters life?" Cora reached her arm forward and I tried to move, but alas, I wasn't fast enough... Her arm went straight into my chest, clutching my heart. She chuckled saying "I think you have better things to worry than if I have a heart... The question is, will you still have a heart by the time our conversation is over?"

* * *

I could feel her constricting grasp around my heart and the pain felt almost unbearable, but I looked her dead in the eyes. Cora grip had weakened, as she gazed into my soul "I would kill you, but I need to retrieve your mother... After all, she's got a wedding to attend!" In a wave of her hand, she dissipated into purple smoke... I stumbled aimlessly down the halls, hating myself for being fooled by her."


	12. Part 1 Chapter 11

I heard Blue's voice calling me, up and down the castle halls, but I couldn't find the strength to move... My entire body felt numb. She ran up to me saying "Jo'Hana! What are you doing? We need to get to that wedding before it starts! There's no time to enjoy the view!" Blue had stopped talking and started shaking me... As much as I wanted to respond, my mind and body was completely unresponsive.

* * *

I started to gain conscious, but being responsive felt worse than the latter; Blue started asking me question after question about what happened. My trust felt almost obliterated... I knew it was Blue, but I had been fooled once and it hurt to even think about being fooled twice. "I'm fine, Blue... I just don't feel very well." I looked at Blue sincerely, but she _knew_ I was lying and she looked hurt that I wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

* * *

"Jo'Hana... I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on. We need to talk about this..." Blue said, forcing a smile across her face. "Cora." I said, "I met Cora and the only reason I met her is because I was helping my mother escape the palace... I didn't even know it was her." Blue looked down for a moment... The smile on her face had become a genuine smile, "You're alive, Stable Child... She let you live!"

* * *

I was almost shocked at her happiness, "I would have rather _died_ than knowing for the rest of my life, it was me who gave my mother up!" Blue's smile quickly faded, "She let you live, so you would know..." she turned away from me saying "So it would haunt you." I thought I had seen Blue mad at Vidia, but her rage then was nothing compared to now... "We need to get you home, Stable Child!"


	13. Part 1 Chapter 12

She had grabbed my arm to leave, but I quickly pulled away... "I'm not leaving the palace, Blue. I came to see my mother's wedding..." I could tell Blue was worried for my safety, but I couldn't miss this... "Jo'Hana, Cora is a dangerous woman and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." I looked at her solemnly, "I can't just go home and pretend like she isn't getting married. I have to be there for her... Even if she can't be there for me."

* * *

Blue sighed in agreement... "Very well, Jo'Hana. We can stay, but I think I've put you through enough as it is. If you want to leave directly after then that's what we'll do." She extended her arms and I did the same, she kissed the top of my head in the nurturing way most mothers might have. We walked into the ballroom, where the wedding was to take place... Hundreds of people were crowding the room, waiting to be directed to their seats.

* * *

Blue stepped away to help the fairies guide everyone to their seats while I stood by myself in a corner... I felt so estranged from the world. After the fairies had everyone seated, Blue came back over to me explaining that the fairies would have the best seats in the house... near the front. I sighed deeply as we made our way to the front... Most fairies felt honored being near the royals, but I didn't feel worthy of being so close to people so important.

* * *

I felt like forever watching people start coming into the room... The King had already been stationed and a little girl had already made her way down. The little girl looked about my age, but since I aged differently than most creatures, I assumed her to be nine or maybe eleven. She looked radiant walking down the aisle, something I envied... I asked Blue who she was and she whispered "The King's daughter, Snow White!"


	14. Part 1 Chapter 13

I had expected a lot of things; to see Cora, the King, and my mother, but I hadn't expected King Leopold to have a daughter. "What a ridiculous name..." I thought to myself, trying to make sense of what was going on. I was curious as to who she was, so I inquired about her to Blue... "I hear that your Mother saved her off of a horse gone mad. The King asked for her hand in marriage, to be his wife."

* * *

My heart skipped a beat and I knew she seen me, but I didn't expect her to stop beside me to sit down... Why was she sitting beside me? Blue stopped Cora in her tracks, telling her that she was supposed to sit at the end of the row and _not_ beside me. Cora laughed at her mockingly, "Fairy, you and I both know those are merely _guidelines... _And I have every right to sit with my grand-daughter, haven't I?"

* * *

I quickly turned to Blue, her face had turned a bright shade of crimson... "You have absolutely no _right_ to sit beside her. Now trade seats with me, Jo'Hana!" Before I could move, the organs began to play and it was time for my Mother to make her entrance... and I was stuck beside Cora. Everyone stood up and looked towards the bride... I'd never seen anything more precise before, it was like looking into a mirror and seeing your own reflection.

* * *

When Blue had first told me I looked like her, I thought she was just being kind, but nearly every feature we shared was identical. Even the scar upon my upper lip was a mere reflection of hers... I turned to Blue, repeating the words she had told me... "Must. Be. _Fate_." Cora leaned over whispering in my ear, "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" she said in a particularly disturbing tone.


	15. Part 1 Chapter 14

My fists were clenched and my eyes began to water, I knew I couldn't let myself be upset, but I could only take so much torture. Cora looked over at me and smiled wickedly sweet, saying "How quaint! You're trying to save everyone by not using your magic..." I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate on not being angry or upset, but Cora wouldn't rest... "You're going to destroy yourself Jo'Hana... Let me _teach you_ how to control it."

* * *

"I want nothing from you." I said, but somewhere deep down, a small part of me wanted to be able to control what was causing this. No matter how upset Cora had made me, no one was more upset or angrier than Blue... In fact, she wasn't angry or even mad; she was _furious_. Despite there being a wedding, Blue decided it was more important to stand up and tell Cora to move, but Cora sat exactly where she wanted, which was right beside me. The disruption in the ceremony was made, my Mother had stopped walking and looked towards Cora, then to me, and back to Cora.

* * *

I knew she recognized me and I knew she probably hated me for giving her up to Cora, but there was nothing I could do but sit and wait. Fairy Godmother signaled Blue over... I knew that she would be in trouble with Fairy Godmother, Fairy Godmother expected nothing less than perfection. Cora decided to revel in her victory, saying "Fairies... Such sweet creatures, but short tempers indeed. Now to fix your problem..."

* * *

My cheeks burned with colors of crimson, "I haven't any problem besides you tormenting me at this wedding." She smiled sickly sweet as she grabbed me by the hand, I tried to pull away, but her grip was too tight. "Don't you see?" she hissed, "You aren't causing any bad weather or rain... It's because you're focusing your pain, you're learning, Jo'Hana."

* * *

I could see my mother gazing toward Cora mouthing _mother_.. Cora returned her gaze toward her and mouthed something back. Almost instantaneously she looked back towards the king and resumed with the ceremony... The longest ceremony ever. "I can teach you to control your powers, if you let me, Jo'Hana" Cora whispered yet again "... You're special and you need a mentor who will _help _you."


	16. Part 1 Chapter 15

I laughed to myself, "The only thing you want to help is _yourself _and I'd rather be powerless than to help you." Cora looked almost pleased with herself, "Suit yourself, but don't come crawling to me when you bargain your powers with Rumpelstiltskin." I was confused; who was Rumpelstiltskin and why was he so powerful? The way they spoke of him made him sound like a beast.

* * *

My curiosity made the best of me, I couldn't resist asking "Who is Rumpelstiltskin and why is everyone afraid of him?" Cora glared at me as if I had just asked why fairies fly... She scoffed at me saying "Not _everyone_ is afraid of the Dark One. " That made sense. In order to be the type of evil she truly was, she must have learned it from somewhere, maybe from Rumpelstiltskin (more commonly known as the Dark One).

* * *

"You were one of his students?" I inquired, as much as I didn't want to speak with her, but it would be nice to learn about _her_mentor. "Student? No... He only showed me that _anyone_, is capable of magic..." she said with a hint of regret in her voice. I was smitten by the little remorse she did show, "Would you go back? Back to being good?" I asked with the last bit of optimism I had for her.


	17. Part 1 Chapter 16

The next words I heard, were not Cora's, but my mother saying "I do" to the priest and to her new husband, the King. The crowd had mixed reactions, while some cheered, others shouted out cruel words to the newly weds... particularly towards my mother, now known as Queen Regina. Cora smiled to herself, she had gotten exactly what she wanted and I received my answer... She would never be good.

I thought Cora would have left me to see her daughter, but to my dismay, she pulled me over to the newly weds with her. I looked at mothe-Queen Regina... I knew she recognized me, but I also knew Cora was going to make sure she hated me. She pulled me and Queen Regina away from the crowds into a room, that looked like a room where they kept the tapestries.

As soon as she pulled us in, Queen Regina asked what she was doing... Cora then pointed to me and smiled wickedly. I looked at my feet, I couldn't face her... but Cora had other intentions, she grabbed me by the jaw and made me face the Queen, my Mother. "This child, is because of you, Regina... And now I must clean up your mess." Cora said as if I was still nothing but a torus plant.

The Queen looked shocked, her eyes filling with tears as she ran up to me, cradling my face in her hands, "What are going to do with her?" she asked. Cora looked at her saying, "I am not a great mother, but I have your best interest. If the King were to find out about her, you and the girl would be executed." "No…" I heard the Queen say under her breath, "Mother, what are you going to do with her? What will become of her!?" She asked.

Cora's voice became sullen, "I will do what I must, Regina… This child must disappear and you must never know she exists." The Queen began to beg for mercy, but Cora waved her hand and the Queen stood frozen in mid-sentence.


	18. Part 1 Chapter 17

I had started to cry and Cora turned to me, "I didn't even say a word to her!" I said, using my dress as a make-shift handkerchief.  
"You seen her, you heard her voice, now get out of this palace." Cora said as she turned away... She grabbed a mysterious purple stone and slammed the door in my face. As I walked away I tried to blink back the tears, a part of me felt confused to why Cora would even risk letting me know my mother.

I felt an even bigger whole in my heart, maybe not knowing my mother would have been better... What was Cora going to do with her? That purple stone in her hand, what could it be for... Probably just a stone with magical properties... Magic... Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumpelstiltskin" I mumbled to myself... I closed my eyes to blink, but when I reopened them, the monster himself stood before me.

"Well, don't you look familiar, Dearie? I've seen spunk like yours before... Can't seem to place my finger on it, but you didn't call me to be recognized, now did you?" He growled. "Rumpelstiltskin" I said hastily, I knew he was dangerous, but I had questions "Tell me about the purple stones and what magic they posses." He chuckled in a way that made me feel uneasy... "Now why would I tell you that? You have nothing to offer and no one summons the Dark One unless they want to make a deal, Dearie..."

I scoffed, "I have nothing and I ask for nothing but information on a purple stone! I just need to know what it does!" Rumpelstiltskin pondered for a moment... "How about I do you a favor? We make a deal and you get the information..." I laughed "That doesn't sound much like a deal!" but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't through "...The favor is that I get you that stone!" 


	19. Part 1 Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, but I sure as hell own Jo'Hana! Remember, if you have any questions, points, or comments you would like to make, please leave them in the review! Enjoy and Allons-y!**

* * *

I stopped in my tracks "You could get the stone?" I asked, but he was still not done talking "...But first, I want to know who you are, Dearie." It seemed like everyone wanted to know who I was..."My name is Jo'Hana, now is that all?" I asked impatiently. Rumpelstiltskin circled around me like a hawk circle it's prey, "I didn't ask for your name... I asked who you are." he hissed.

* * *

I sighed, I would more than likely regret this, but I had no choice... "My name is Jo'Hana, daughter of Daniel and Regina, daughter of Cora, the miller's daughter." Rumpelstiltskin hesitated before he spoke, "You are the grand-daughter of Cora?" he asked, even though I just told him.

He gave me no chance to respond, "Well Dearie, a deal's a deal! Now remember to stay away from any mirrors in this palace... Or you'll be tumbling through Wonderland."

* * *

I hadn't the slightest clue what that meant, but he hadn't given me the information I wanted and I was not enthused. "Ahem... The information, if you will, I'd like to know now." I said in a voice that resembled nothing I'd ever said.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed "So much fight in someone so young, you remind me of your grandmother... When I bring you the stone, then you will have your answers."

There was no point in arguing because the next moment he was gone almost as if he knew Blue was coming right around that very corner.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this... I'm sorry that I keep these as short as I do, but when you update almost everyday, you have to stretch the writing. SoI know a lot of people LOVE Rumpelstiltskin and who could resist integrating him into a story like this! Especially with Blue Fairy around... You can rest in peace that he will be a common character! I know someone asked whether Ingrid would be integrated into the story, due to the purple stones, but as a women of the moment... I can only say that you'll have to keep reading to find that out. However, I can promise you that we will definitely have an appearance of an old friend... It may take a few chapters to get there, but I promise you, "Wicked is coming."**

**Please remember to leave a review, I love reading the reviews you guys leave! So in the name of Nike footwear, "Just Do It."**


	20. Part 1 Chapter 19

She ran up to me, and grabbed my face... "I am sorry, Stable Child... Fairy Godmother and I talked it out, but... Wait. Who were you conversing with?" My mouth opened in reply, but words didn't come out, only stutters and mumbling that couldn't be understood by anyone.

"Jo'Hana, it is very important that I know what happened during the ceremony... Did Cora do anything to hurt you?" she asked in concern. She did... Except it wasn't a physical hurt, it was much worse... It was my heart and mind, to finally meet my mother and Cora take her away from me. "I'm fine" I lied... "Cora did nothing to hurt me or anyone at the wedding... Maybe you were wrong to be upset with her."

Blue looked at me as if I had just told her that daffodils weren't flowers... "Jo'Hana, you are a _child_. You know _nothing_about Cora and what she is capable of!"

But I knew, I knew exactly what she was capable of, I also knew Blue thought I was being difficult, but I didn't need her to feel sorry for me. Blue looked me in the eyes, looking for some glimpse of life in my soul, but she quickly turned away because we both knew it wasn't there.

"Very well, Jo'Hana... If that is what you say happened, then I shall never question it again." she said in a disappointing tone. I shook my head, it had been a long day... I was so tired and it had taken every ounce of my sanity to keep me from going mental. We weren't staying for the rest of the wedding, Blue was still in trouble with Fairy Godmother and I didn't feel like attending my first party under these circumstances.

* * *

**A/N: So I guess having Blue call Jo'Hana calling her out on knowing "nothing" about Cora was sort of ironic since she just barely made it out alive BEFORE the wedding... Oh Blue, time to calm that feisty fairy temper. Which reminds me, what are your opinions of Blue? Is she all what she seems? Is she a shady character or just a character Adam and Eddy haven't found the proper depth with?**

**Fun Fact: Stable Child's full name is: Jo'Hana Adele Mills.**

**(Because who could resist naming a character after a British singer?)**


	21. Part 1 Chapter 20

p**Hi guys! I know I said I was going to post as much as possible, but Sunday is Oncer day and well, I knew everyone would be busy reading head-canon and early published FanFiction. (I absolutely ADORED last night's episode!) Anyways, read and enjoy! (Maybe write a review, eh?) Allons-y!**

* * *

We made it back to the garden, but Blue was swarmed by anxious fairies... What was wrong and why was everyone upset? Blue informed the fairies that they needed to calm down... She then proceeded to ask a sparrow-man about what had happened.

The sparrow-man introduced himself as Terrence... "It is gone Blue Fairy! The mirror has disappeared and no one knows it's location!"

Blue gasped as soon as the words escaped his mouth... I personally didn't see anything special about a mirror, until it hit me...

_...Now remember to stay away from any mirrors in this palace... Or you'll be tumbling through Wonderland... _he had said.

"Rumpelstiltskin" I said to myself, but Blue caught it... She looked puzzled at me "What do you know about Rumpelstiltskin, Jo'Hana?"

Her voice was demanding and I felt a lump in my throat, "The mirror, I heard someone saying Rumpelstiltskin had it..." I fibbed.

It had all become clear... The mirror in the palace... He planned to use it to transport Cora from one world to another, hence his warning.

Even though I knew it's purpose, Blue was still trying to figure it out herself... "Why would he steal the magic mirror unless... _Baelfire!_"

I had no earthly idea of who Baelfire was, but I knew that wasn't why he had stolen the mirror... So I fibbed once more. "I heard the people at the wedding saying that he planned to use it on Cora... What if he's sending her through the magic mirror?" I asked.

"Did you hear about where he plans to send her, Jo'Hana?" the fairies asked in unison... I took a deep breath "_Wonderland_." I told them.

Although Wonderland seemed like a nice name for a place, Blue said it was filled with strange things that some people couldn't understand.

"We _must_ stop Rumpelstiltskin before he casts her to Wonderland!" she said, but in the crowd a fairy shouted "Why not banish Cora? She is a threat to goodness and fairies."

At once, fairies and sparrow-men began chiming in their opinions, most agreeing that Blue should allow Rumpelstiltskin to banish Cora. But Blue was overlooking everyone's opinion, I knew she wanted Cora gone just as much as the next fairy, but this was simply not the way to do it. Blue sighed heavily... "We will let Fairy Godmother decide Cora's fate... I will speak with her promptly, and then you will have your answer."

The fairies and sparrow-men grumbled to themselves, even _I _ knew Blue could be very influential to Fairy Godmother's decisions.

Blue turned to me saying "I must go back to the castle, Jo'Hana and I know it is a lot to ask, but I would prefer you come back with me."

As much as I didn't want to go, I didn't actually know anyone else, which didn't give me much of a choice... "That will be fine, Blue."

She grabbed my hand, but this time I knew that drill; at the very same instant, we blinked our eyes and the blink of our eyes... We were there.

* * *

**A/N: Well, now you know where that mirror came from... It's a shame they didn't notice it was taken just a night or so before.**

**Fun Fact: The sparrow-man, Terrence was a reference to Disney's Tinkerbell movie series!**

**Anyways, as promised, I plan to keep Rumpelstiltskin throughout this series as much as I can. This may be an excellent opportunity to do so! Now I know I also promised you guys something "wicked", but because I'm trying to make this flow with the canon ideas, I have to work it into place. Our dear friend may not be fully introduced until Part Two of the series. However, I am willing to give you a small taste of what's to come!**

**_ "Who is she?" I asked, but Rumpelstiltskin only chuckled heartily, "Oh, you'll know soon, Dearie... That's for sure."_**


	22. Part 1 Chapter 21

**Why Hello There Dear FanFictionites! Or whatever you call yourselves... I decided to post a longer drabble today, mainly because I'm excited to go ahead and get into Part 2... Anyways, tootle-pip and cheerio! Don't forget to leave a review/comment/smiley-face!**

* * *

Whenever we made our way into the foyer, I recognized that the noise in the castle had died down since we had left, the celebration was almost over. As Blue made her way to find Fairy Godmother, I hung back to walk back to the place where I had last seen my Mother.

I had just turned a corner when I realized that the guards and servants were putting items away in the tapestry closet , "_Thistle-twits_..." I mumbled.

I turned back around and in my face, stood the Dark One himself... He held a small brown pouch in his hand and shoved it to me.

"One purple stone with magical properties... Delivered" he said with a hiss in his tone, "I must say, that's quite a memory you've got there."

Without even thinking, I opened the bag and reached for the stone... I held it in my palm and closed my eyes tight as it recited the memory. The stone had captured everything... Every thought, word, and I could see the world as if I was looking through my Mother's eyes. As happy as this made me, I still wanted answers... I asked him abruptly "Where is Cora, Rumpelstiltskin? I need to know."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "Now wouldn't you like to know... Sadly, that wasn't part of our arrangement, it was your _mother's_."

I was taken back by this statement, but Rumple wasn't finished... He walked up to me and held my face in his hands.

"Three generations, Dearie! Every generation becomes more powerful." he said as if he was proud of himself, "Your mother will become very powerful... As will you."

He was taken back for moment, as if something appeared in his mind that was unpleasant... "What do you see?" I asked.

"None of your concern, Dearie... At least not _yet_." Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, but I wasn't exactly a fan of him withholding anything that might be of importance to me.

"You had better get back to your imp of a fairy..." he said mockingly, "I'm positive that bug is around here somewhere..."

I still had one more question... "_Who is Baelfire_?" I asked, Rumpelstiltskin turned around to answer, but Blue rushed into the hallways.

In a cloud of smoke, he was gone... Blue ran up to me completely astounded, "For Fairy Glen's sake, why were you speaking to the Dark One, Jo'Hana?"

I began to explain myself, but Blue hadn't finished speaking, "...Am I to believe that this entire time you have lied to me?"

She was hurt, but I needed to tell her... "Blue, she's gone. I know he's already banished Cora... But it wasn't him that banished her."

Blue looked taken back at that very statement, "But he stole the mirror..." she said, but I interrupted "... And he gave it to my Mother to banish Cora."

She looked away, trying not to look me in the eyes which were still filled with hurt, but she _did_ look to see what I was holding. Instantly, she grabbed the stone from my hand and despite my plea, she now held my Mother's memory in the palm of her hand. After the memory was recited she looked at me saying, "Where did you get this?" and I knew this time I couldn't lie, "I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin."

Perhaps it was because of my lies or Blue realized that Regina might be evil as well, she stayed silent and grabbed me by the hand to go home. As we made it back home, the other fairies and sparrow-men crowded around in concern, had she been saved from being banished? Blue flew past me and made her way up to the stage, with a heavy sigh she said "Cora, the Miller's daughter... Has been banished."

The crowd had mixed reactions, some cheering and the others solemn... The ones who stayed quiet knew that a _more_ powerful Evil had won today.

* * *

**Well, I sure hope you enjoyed this! I thought you guys might appreciate more Rumpel-Time... Trust me, more of that to come! And about that mirror, now you know where it came from! In case you were wondering when you watched it the first time... Maybe it was just me. ****Somebody asked if Tinkerbell would debut... Well, she is a character from OUaT... Why not!? Everyone loves the feisty Tinkerbell! Although I originally planned for her to debut in Part Two, I will see what I can do!**

**One special announcement: ****At the end of Part One, I will be posting a song based off of Blue Fairy's song for Jo'Hana! It's title?_ Reul's Chant_. **

**Anyways, I look forward to reading your review(s) and answering your question(s)! If you have any special requests then you can put them in the Review or PM me! See you tomorrow for another chapter!**


	23. Part 1 Chapter 22

**Good day to all you beautiful people! Have you watched this weeks promos for OUaT? I hope you have! Anyways, today I am playing Fairy Godmother and I am here to grant someone's wish today! I present to you... THE INTRODUCTION OF TINKERBELL!**

***throws glitter***

* * *

The feisty green fairy from earlier that day flew up to Blue, "It looks like Rumple won today... I only feel bad for the Queen, she must feel horrible."

Blue sighed in agitation, but the fairy ignored her and looked at me saying, "Never seen you around these parts... My name is Green, but I prefer Tinkerbell."

She extended her hand for me to shake and I did, "My name is Jo'Hana, it was nice meeting you Tinkerbell." I said kindly... Tinkerbell continued to speak with Blue Fairy, about the Queen... "Perhaps I could check on her once in awhile, Blue. This is probably-"

Blue immediately interrupted, "Green, I do not want you near that castle, much less speaking with the Queen" she said abruptly. I stood back in shock, I knew that my Mother had made the wrong choice making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, but why didn't she get a second chance?

However, Tinkerbell didn't question Blue's authority... "Yes Blue Fairy, I will keep my distance." she said, I couldn't help but feel like she was lying. As Tinkerbell walked away, I looked to Blue in bewilderment... "Why would you do this? Why can't she have a second chance to redeem herself?"

Blue spoke softly, but sternly... "Jo'Hana, your mother used _magic_... For evil. Magic is very addicting... It can consume your heart with darkness."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... "Then that gives Tinkerbell all the more reason to try and save her, doesn't it?" I shouted quite loudly.

"Green is _forbidden_ to go anywhere near Regina, that will not change, Jo'Hana" she said... I knew there was no changing her mind. However, I did see something I hadn't noticed before... She said she didn't want Tinkerbell to help, but her eyes said otherwise.

Overlooking that, I walked away angrily, looking for Tinkerbell, who popped up from the branches as if she had been waiting for me to come. "She maybe a fairy, but she's got teeth like a werewolf, huh?" Tinkerbell said, but I wasn't sure what a werewolf was so I shook my head.

"I just don't understand, Tinkerbell..." I said sadly, "She has all this power and she can't help the Queen" and we both sighed. Tinkerbell looked up and I knew she had the some crazy plan... "Maybe _you_ can! I am forbidden, but Blue never said you couldn't!"

What Tinkerbell was implying would mean that I disobey Blue Fairy without actually disobeying her... I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about that. Tinkerbell continued. "...What a bloody brilliant idea! You could save the Queen yourself, you'd be a hero!" she exclaimed. _A hero_... Tinkerbell was making enough sense, but I knew if I went, Blue would be angry with me and possibly Tinkerbell. The pressure got the best of me and I said "Okay! Let's do it!" I wanted to take it back, but Tinkerbell had already shaken my hand.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We are one step closer to reaching Part Two and I'm starting to freak out! I hope you enjoyed seeing Tink in this chapter, she won't ALWAYS be in the story, but I will try to make the most of her appearances! And yeah, if you didn't notice in this chapter, Blue's acting sort of shady (*gasp* no...) and well, I did this just for you guys who think she's just a control freak who is shady and slightly crazy... But is there more about Blue we don't know? The next two days are going to be chapters of Blue's history which may come to you quite a shock. We will only be scratching the surface of her story (more along the lines of her origin) but you can expect to learn about her. You can also expect a small crossover reference! **

**Fun Fact: That crossover reference will be from a show that was first broadcast in 1983 (If you know what I mean...)**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, follow, or favorite this story! If you think you can guess what TV show that reference will come from, then go ahead and fangirl! I'll see you guys tomorrow with another chapter! Bye!**


	24. Part 1 Chapter 23

**Hi guys! It's me again... With another long chapter for you! You've got a lot to learn today and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up wishing I had slept more than what I actually had... I stayed up most of the night recalling everything that happened. Blue came shortly after I woke up, I had been assigned my own little house, which was a house in the tulip garden, next to Tinkerbell's. Like the morning before, Blue was singing with the birds around her but it looked as if she herself, had the same night as I did. She tried to hide her yawning, but it was quite obvious... "Good morning Stable Child... I do hope you slept well" she said.

I knew she still had to be upset about last night, but if she was trying to forget about it, then so would I … "I slept fairly well, but you look tired, Blue."

Blue quickly turned to the small mirror hanging in my tulip, sure enough she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. As she turned back towards me, I couldn't help but notice that she looked much older... almost as if not sleeping had aged her significantly. Blue could see my confusion and explained, "Oh, don't worry... This is only temporary. " and with her hands she grabbed a sunbeam. I wasn't sure what she had intended to do with it, but she took the sunbeam, rolled it into a ball, combined it with her magic, and patted it on her face. I stood in awe, she looked much younger than she had just seconds ago... It appeared that the sunlight had restored her youthful looks.

"When you get to be as old as I am, you start looking a little under the weather." she said after offering me some

I was confused, only recently she had told me she was ninety-something... I figured maybe she was older than she let on. As I dressed into my attire for the day, I noticed a quill at my desk begin to dip itself in the ink and started to write on my wall.

"Blue!" I shouted, she turned around and seen the quill writing all by itself... _Meet me at in the forest Dearie, Reul Ghorm too._

As soon as the quill had finished it's message, it dropped to the floor..."Why does he want to see us, Blue?" I asked.

"I have not one clue, but I do not trust Rumpelstiltskin... Especially not with you, Jo'Hana.." she said with a stern face. She may have had a point, but I was curious to know one thing, "Why use a quill to contact us and not come in person?"

Blue explained that even though Rumpelstiltskin was one of the most powerful of all... He still was not as great as the Original Power.

"Is Fairy Godmother the Original Power?" I asked, but Blue shook her head with a smile... "The Original Power goes by two names: Blue Star and _Reul Ghorm._"

I stood smitten for a few moments, the idea that Blue was so powerful, but only a right-hand fairy... It made no sense to me.

"If you are the Original Power, why aren't you older and why are you not in charge?" I asked, because there were so many questions that needed answering. Blue laughed, "Try four hundred. There is too much that must be done that not even the Original Power can complete it..."

She wasn't finished speaking "As for my age, I am not your average fairy... Most fairies can not regenerate."

I was completely amazed by this, she said, " I am still a fairy, however I can regenerate twelve times, with thirteen incarnations."

It was a lot to take in that Blue might not be all fairy... But I let her continue to explain what she really was.

"There are very few like me, but they are called Gallifreyans and they do not have the magic I posses." she said softly.

I looked at her strangely, "Why do you stay here then... Why not join those like you?" but Blue shook her head... "It is for the Gallifreyans only, but I am magic. Something they do not approve or believe in. "

I thought I was different and a cast away, but Blue and I had more in common than I realized, "The fairies... They took you in?" I asked.

"The fairies do not know, nor shall they ever, they look at me as any other fairy... I had to work hard to get where I am now." she said.

I had one more question for her... "So, this may seem a little personal, but exactly how many times have you... regenerated?" Blue smiled but disregarded my question.

I turned my head in confusion, "Then how do you know you will ever regenerate? I mean, it may not apply to you." I said with haste.

Blue didn't flinch, instead she squared her shoulders as she began to speak, "Sometimes, a fairy just knows, Jo'Hana."

I shook my head, how could one possibly know whether they could regenerate, it wasn't like she could travel through time and space.

* * *

**Okay okay... I know this was a bit of a stretch for Blue's character, but considering how obsessed she's been with everything... I thought I'd provide an explanation that might explain why she's so obsessive on how everything should play out. This includes her not wanting Tinkerbell to see Regina. Or maybe even with Baelfire... Maybe she knows what is yet to come... And maybe she knows more about Jo'Hana than she is letting on (Oh Blue, still shady as ever). Anyways, I have something in particular is for celticank who mentioned wanting to see Regina again soon.**

_**Script Tease for Part 2: "**__**It will be our little secret..." she said, drawing her finger to her scarred lip, "I won't tell if you don't!" I said beaming with a smile... Rumpelstiltskin would be furious!**_

**Well, there you go! I hope this will suffice for now and keep you guessing! Remember to review, favorite, and follow this story and don't forget to come back ****tomorrow**** for another chapter of ****_Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**


	25. Part 1 Chapter 24

**Hi guys! It's me again, posting another chapter for you... I hope you're enjoying these longer drabbles! We have maybe two more chapters until we reach Part Two! Allons-y!**

* * *

Once again, I stared at my wall, Rumpelstiltskin had called for us and despite Blue's feelings on the matter, I had to go. Grabbing a satchel, I decided to tell Blue I was going to visit Tinkerbell... She didn't seem entirely happy about this, but she didn't deny me the privilege.

Before I left, she handed me a vial of dust... "Put on your wings and here is a vial of fairy dust... just in case you run into trouble" she said with caution. I almost laughed out loud... _If anything, I am going to need this if Blue finds out where I was going,_ I thought as I shoved it into my satchel.

After that I headed out of the door until Blue said "Jo'Hana! Why don't I escort you to Green's tulip..." she said in a somewhat motherly fashion. I paused, it was _literally_ the next tulip over... "I think I'll be okay, Blue." I said heading out the door, after it had shut I used my wings to fly into the woods.

* * *

I hadn't even flown a few feet when she reappeared in front of me, "Well, I assume you and Green are playing some sort of game?"

She had caught me, I knew she had let me off too easy... "Just because I'm hundreds of years old doesn't mean I wasn't childish, Jo'Hana." she said.

I sighed, it would appear that even if I didn't have my mother, Blue had pretty much signed some metaphorical mother contract.

"Jo'Hana, you can not be allowed to visit Rumpelstiltskin. He can not be trusted." she said yet again, "But _this_ time, I will allow it and I will come with you."

Blue lead the way, which was even deeper into the woods... We hadn't been given instructions where to meet in those woods, but it mattered not.

After flying deeper into the woods, we stopped for a moment to rest... As Blue turned to get the vial from her satchel, Rumpelstiltskin appeared. She grabbed my arm, disposed of our wings, and made us normal sized so we could speak face-to-face with Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin. What do you want?" she said as if she could sense his vile presence... Which could be said for the both of them.

"Why hello,_ Reul Ghorm_... That quite a _flower_ you've got there." he said with a hiss... "What do you want with her, Dark One? Tell us now or we leave." Blue said threateningly.

"You're not going anywhere, Dearie!" He said with a chuckle, "You see, once I divulge information about your little flower, you'll want to stay."

Rumpelstiltskin was right, because Blue stopped dead in her thoughts... "Then tell me about Jo'Hana." she said challenging his previous words. Rumpelstiltskin came up to me, cradling my face in his grimy hands... "You'll do great things Dearie, but_magic always comes with a price_." he said hissing in my ear.

Blue looked at me and back to Rumpelstiltskin, I could tell they both knew something I obviously lacked the knowledge of.

"I'm not one to give a damn about others, but you're quite special, Dearie..." he said whispering in my ears.

Blue interrupted immediately, "Jo'Hana is not going to help _you_, Rumpelstiltskin..." to which he replied, "No, I'm going to help _her_. Before she dies."

The two began to bicker, but I zoned out... The unpleasant thought he had, it was about me, just as I suspected. I wondered what death was like, what it would be like to say good-bye to someone... How would I say good-bye to Blue?

As I started refocusing back into the conversation, I could hear Rumpelstiltskin saying "... She's not an _evergreen_, Dearie!"

"How do I stop it?" I asked almost in tears... "Well Dearie, that's why I asked for Reul Ghorm... She knows what to do." he said in his conniving accent. I looked at Blue, who had looked away... "You can fix me?" I asked, but she only took a step away "Yes, but as Rumpelstiltskin has said: _All magic comes with a price._"

She looked at Rumpelstiltskin with sternness, "That is not a price _anyone_ should be willing to pay. "

Rumpelstiltskin walked up to her, laughing in her face... "Face it Dearie, you and I both knew she was special, which is why you got to her before I did."

* * *

**Muahahaha... Blue being just as shady as ever and the Dark One knows it! Don't worry, I'm not going to butcher Blue's character... I just want to give her the layers they seem to have misplaced on the show. These two (DarkBlue, RumpelFairy, or whichever...) still have a distinct hate and a past that I might dig deeper in (maybe...) but as for right now, we're going to stick with what is wrong with Jo'Hana. **

**What do you think? Will Blue and Rumpelstiltskin have to work together to cure whatever is ailing Jo'Hana? Find out in the next chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles Of Stable Child! _**

**Anyways, I've decided to lend you guys another script teaser for Part Two! Here you go!**

**Part Two Script Teaser: As I skipped down the castle walls, I heard that all too familiar voice, calling my name... Well sort of, Snow always over-enunciated my name.**

**Don't forget to favorite/follow/review this story! If there are any requests for a specific character to guest-star, please put them in the review or PM me! See you Monday!**


	26. Part 1 Chapter 25

**"Shady's back! Back again... Shady's back... Tell a friend!"**

**Why Hello dearest Oncers! I'm back with another chapter for you guys/girls and OMG tomorrow I will be posting the last chapter to Part One! I'm super excited and I think I will continue with the longer drabbles... Unless you say otherwise. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow/favorite/review this story! Allons-y!**

* * *

Blue remained poised, not batting an eye, "I didn't want her turning out like evil like Cora... being deceived like Regina, and not tortured like Baelfire." she said softly.

Rumpelstiltskin stumbled as he heard the name Baelfire, but he regained his balance..."**You had no right to banis-**" but Blue stopped him mid-sentence "He left on his _own_ terms."

"And yet here we are, Reul... Next time you'll think twice." he said in his cunning voice.

I could sense that there had been a long history between these two, but I also sensed something else, something dangerous. I brushed off the feeling so I could keep focus on what Blue and Rumpelstiltskin were saying, but their bickering continued.

Something occurred to me, "Doesn't everyone die, Blue? Why is this a big deal?" I asked nervously, Blue and Rumpelstiltskin shook their heads solemnly.

"Listen closely, Dearie... Unless you're immortal like me, humans live for about eighty years..." Blue interrupted, "But you do not age like a human... You age faster."

Blue looked at me with pity, but Rumple continued, "The cold truth is that you'll only live _maybe_ a few years before the magic wears off. "

I felt a small pain in my heart, magic did come with a price and I had to pay that price... "I have to pay the price of magic, for being born out of magic?" I asked.

At a most inappropriate time, Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, "Why of course, but Reul Ghorm can also help... Changing your _fate into_ _destiny_."

Blue shot him a look and turned back to me, "But like all magic, you will still have to pay whatever price comes with it and it is _very_ costly, Jo'Hana."

I knew she meant whatever she said, "I'll do whatever it takes, I'll do whatever you want!" and Rumpelstiltskin chuckled "I love it when they say that!"

* * *

Blue sighed, I had a feeling that this was something that made her uncomfortable... She looked distressed as if she was hesitating on her decision. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed my arm, leading me to what seemed to be the middle of the forest... He and Blue stood on each side of me and pointed there magic towards the sky. Immediately, the sky began to open and I turned around in fear... Hues of green, purples, and blue magic filled the heavens like smoke. The two concentrated their powers and in the sky and the smoke formed into a funnel and it's direction had been directed towards me. As they were still controlling their magic, it made me wonder why this was so important to the both of them... After all, Blue didn't trust Rumpelstiltskin.

The magic bolted it's way towards me like lightening flashing from a storm, my body absorbed the smoke and I could feel it's power seeping into my body. My eyes had been closed, but when I opened them the funnel of smoke was gone... I looked toward Blue and Rumpelstiltskin, but only one seemed pleased. Rumpelstiltskin's small grin had turned into a smile, but Blue didn't seem amused by what had taken place... "What was the price?" I asked.

Blue turned away, but Rumpelstiltskin seemed all to eager to answer... "Let's just say that _you_ won't be paying this price _this time_, Dearie... It's on the house!"

"Really?" I asked in much confusion... "Ah yes, someone else agreed to pay the price" he said.

"Jo'Hana, how do you feel?" Blue asked weakly.

I stood back, unaware of the price that had just been paid... I looked down at my hands which were larger than before... _I was larger than before_.

"Why am I so big?" I asked, but Rumpelstiltskin was one step ahead "So there was one price you paid... You're slightly, _older_." he chuckled.

Blue used her magic to conjure a mirror and handed it to me, as I looked in it... I knew that wasn't the only price that had been paid.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I guess it was pretty obvious Blue wouldn't let Jo'Hana die, but considering my uncertainty for Part Two, I decided it best to at least prepare, in case you guys didn't want Part Two. Anywho, so tomorrowI will post the last chapter of Part One and I want to know what/who YOU would like to see in Part Two! Wanna see Zelena? Got you covered... Wanna see Regina? Yep, already scripted... Wanna see Snow? Well, of course.**

**I'm thinking of maybe integrating Hook into the story, however it would take a bit to work him in there, but if you'd like to see Hook, let me know in your review! Right now I will post one more script teaser for Part Two!**

**Script Teaser Part Two: _She smiled wickedly at me, "Why do you defend her? If she becomes as powerful as Rumpelstiltskin has predicted... She won't take a second thought on sparing your life."_**


	27. Part 1 Chapter 26

**Hi Y'all! This is the last chapter for Part One! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review this story! Your opinions really do matter! Allons-y**

* * *

I gasped, "You used one of your regenerations... Didn't you?" I couldn't believe that she had done this, "Blue... Why would do this?" I asked as my eyes began to sting.

"Because you are vital to what is coming Jo'Hana. More importantly, because I truly care about you..." She said holding back her own tears.

A part of me was happy that she cared so much, but one question lingered in my mind: Why was I vital to whatever was coming? Of course, everything made more sense now... The talks of me having a purpose, not to let my emotions get out of hand, and keeping me away from Cora. I had one more question "What is coming, Blue? What is so important that I need to be there?" but Blue remained silent.

Rumpelstiltskin, however chuckled per the usual, but this chuckle wasn't like the others... I could _feel_ the darkness in his laugh.

"I'm sure Reul Ghorm understands the importance of keeping a time-line straight and if it's altered then it could have serious consequences, Dearie" he said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked impatiently, but Blue responded... "In no more than about ten years, there will be a curse..."

Blue sighed heavily, "Because of _my_ mistake, we must travel to land without magic... Which is why I forbade Green from any contact with your Mother."

"Blue, what did you do that could be so powerful to affect each and every one of our _lives_?" I asked in a demanding tone and with my shoulders squared. Rumpelstiltskin looked at Blue with a grin on his face... I know he knew what she had done and whatever it was, he loved smearing it in her face.

* * *

Blue ignored the look, "Baelfire... I sent him through a portal, but I never should have. Baelfire, is Rumpelstiltskin's _son_." she said with a hint of distress. I stood in awe for a moment or so, because the thought of Rumpelstiltskin having a son... It just didn't seem possible.

"I'm still trying to understand why I'm needed... How and where do I fit in with this time-line?" I asked still somewhat confused about what was going on.

"The Torus Plant, Dearie... Ever wonder how your parents could have obtained the magic plant? Well... _Your welcome_." he hissed.

"No..." I said as I felt a cold chill go up and down my spine, "... All I am to you guys is just a set-up?" and I looked Blue dead in the eyes.

My amber eyes met hers and Blue couldn't deny answering them, "I didn't know you were what Rumpelstiltskin had in mind... I expected … something else "

The last piece of my heart had shattered, I felt cold, and for the first time, I spoke what I truly felt.

"Well, you may have expected something else..." I said as I clenched my fist, almost instantly a sword materialized, "But you got me."

Rumpelstiltskin gazed upon the weapon that had materialized in my hand, it wasn't a normal sword... It looked as if it had attached it's vine-like handle into my arm.

"Now where did you learn to do that, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin asked in his curious nature... "Someone once told me, to control magic, _I needed to focus my pain._" I said.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned proudly at me, "Learn that from Cora, did you? Too bad she's not here to see it, Dearie! She might have been proud." he said tauntingly.

With the vines coiled around my arms, I gripped my sword, using my other hand to feel the sharpness of the blade, but it wasn't an alloy, rather pure magic. The blade burned my skin on contact and I quickly placed my hand by my side... "Alright then, what do you want me to do?" I asked in a completely changed persona.

Blue and Rumpelstiltskin exchanged glances, but looked away from each other in pure disgust... Neither liked the thought of working together.

* * *

**Yay! We have reached the final chapter! No worries, I won't be taking a hiatus from my writing! In fact I plan to start as soon as possible... I know Rumpelstiltskin and Blue working together seems a bit stretchy, but this is FanFiction so all head-canon is accepted! I hope to see you guys around and for those of you who have stayed loyal to this FanFic, I promised you a song and a song you shall have! Enjoy!**

Reul's Chant

By: Karen Corbin

verse:1

_Beautiful child, you were born of a tree_  
_With magical properties, but cast from thee_  
_You were found by the one, the one called Blue Fairy_  
_Who knows who you are and your greater destiny..._

chorus:

Stable Child, stay full of wonder and agile

Let not your fears or your worries run wild

Stable Child, oh so meek and mild

My dear Stable Child, please don't be guile...

For you are loved and only a child

verse:2  
_Beautiful child, the Queen is your mother_  
_Your Father was killed, by sake of another_  
_A setup pulled, by your own grandmother_  
_Because your step-sister, Snow told her..._

chorus:

Stable Child, stay full of wonder and agile

Let not your fears or your worries run wild

Stable Child, oh so meek and mild

My dear Stable Child, please don't be guile...

For you are loved and only a child

verse:3_  
Beautiful Child, you have grown so bold  
Your powers and magic have limits untold  
But I warn you my Child, do not grow cold  
Do not let the Darkness, take right of your soul..._


	28. Part 2 Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO PART 2 OF _WHO I AM: THE CHRONICLES OF STABLE CHILD!_**

**Please, enjoy this chapter, leave a review, maybe follow or favorite? ****Of course, if you don't, I can always call Regina for a favor... The favor being your HEART. Wow... I don't think this violence thing is gonna work... Oh Well! Some threat is better than none! Anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Weeks had passed, and I was fully informed of everything going on, I even knew of my Mother who was beginning practicing dark magic with Rumpelstiltskin. It mattered not, I had my own problems to deal with... Tinkerbell had since been asking me to see the Queen, but every time she asked, I gave a poor excuse.

And here I was yet again, listening to Tinkerbell, "...I thought you wanted to help her! " she said obviously confused by my change of heart.

"Tinkerbell, what do you want me to do? I've been busy assisting Blue with practically everything!" I said, which wasn't a lie... Blue _had_ kept me busy. Between our magic lessons and learning to blend in as a normal fairy, I may have been a fast learner, but Blue was a perfectionist... Sort of.

"All it takes is just one night, Jo'Hana! If Blue hadn't forbade me, I would do it myself!" she said _yet again_... "Then why not do it already!?" I snapped.

"Blue is already busy, do you really think she'll notice if you leave!?" I asked, regretting everything I had said as soon as it passed my lips.

The realization had hit Tinkerbell and I knew that there would be no way I could change her mind... "That's bloody brilliant, Jo'Hana!" she exclaimed.

She continued, "I should go tonight." but I interrupted, if I couldn't stop her, I could at least stall her until I told Blue... "I heard the Queen has been busy, perhaps you should wait." I offered.

"Brilliant notion... I'll wait maybe a week or so before I go" she said, but followed it up, "I still don't see how you've grown so fast... It's unnatural for a fairy!"

I sighed, despite how friendly Tinkerbell and I were, I hadn't told her about what Blue had done or that I was the Queen's daughter. Speaking of Blue, I needed to head out to meet her and remember to tell her of Tinkerbell's plans... But first things first.

* * *

I headed into the forest, which was dark... However, this was a particularly adequate place to meet, especially if I was meeting with Rumpelstiltskin in secret.

"Why hello Dearie... Did you happen to sneak Reul Ghorm with you as well?" he asked, and I shook my head, "Good!" he said with a chuckle.

"What news have you to tell me of my Mother, Rumpelstiltskin?" I asked, cutting to the chase, "Well, someone has certainly matured in the past weeks..." he said.

He continued, "The Queen is fine, but at a stand still... A little apprehensive" he said with a sneer, "Perhaps she needs a little... _Motivation_."

"Exactly what type of motivation are you planning to inflict" I asked, because despite my conflicted heart, I still cared deeply for Mother.

"I do believe she's having trouble getting over her former lover... Which is why I left to the other realm." he said.

"You must tell me, how did it go? I know you only came back about a week ago..." I asked... "Well Dearie, I can say that he will be visiting us very soon... So be prepared." Rumpelstiltskin said with a smug face.

"You plan to bring the Doctor to our realm" I asked suspiciously... "The Doctor appreciated your magic?" I asked, hoping I could pry some answers.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "He did indeed, but now we have a new development... A guest, if you will... Who yearns to learn the dark arts like your mother."

I sighed, these innocent yet ignorant people were entrapping themselves with deals that they would later come to regret.

"Who is she?" I asked, but Rumpelstiltskin only chuckled heartily, "Oh, you'll know soon, Dearie... That's for sure."

In a whiff of purple smoke, he disappeared and I headed back towards Pixie Hollow, Blue would be upset that I was late, but she'd be glad to hear the information I had. I had almost made it completely out of the woods, until I was stopped in my tracks by a whiff of green smoke... And out of the smoke came the _new development_.

* * *

**Well, I'm pretty sure we all know who the _new developement_ is... I mean, I've been ranting about her since forever! Now we finally get to see her before she went green with envy. How do you think Jo'Hana will react? Is there a friendship to be built or will it all be ruins? We know they have the same person on their mind, but completely different viewpoints. Another thing you might be wondering... Why is she seeing Rumpelstiltskin in secret? Well, trust only goes so far.**

**See you tomorrow for the next chapter of Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child!**

***Regina walks up***

**(Oh, you didn't think I'd forget did you?)**

**"_...Sorry I'm late._"**

**No, no... Regina, I'd say you're _right_ on time!**

***Regina snatches your heart***

**She's done it again! She's stole our hearts!**

**"Did someone say _hearts_?"**

***Cora enters***

**Oh come ON Cora... You've got to be kidding me, I thought you were dead!**

**"And I thought you could come up with better comedy, I guess will both just have to be disappointed."**


	29. Part 2 Chapter 2

**OMG! Today is the day I introduce you to something... WICKED. Yes, she's here and she's going to stay with us for a little while! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Favorite/Follow/Review this story! Allons-y!**

* * *

"Why, hello there... Who are you?" said the rather pleasant voice, "And was that Rumpelstiltskin you were talking to?" she asked, dressed in her commoner clothing.

I took about three steps back before answering, "My name is Jo'Hana and yes, I was speaking with Rumpelstiltskin... You must be the one he was talking about." I said.

"So it would seem..." she said rather amused that he would speak of her, "Pardon my intrusion, my name is Zelena..."

I looked her up and down, I could sense the innocence and goodness in her, but I could also sense the pain and dark magic simmering deep below the surface. She extended her hand and I gazed at it warily, but something about her felt familiar and I was inclined to extend my hand as well.

"Would you mind if I kept you company on wherever you are going? I'm afraid I don't know my way around here..." she said still smiling.

I wanted to say no, but my gut said yes... "Of course. So... Zelena, why are you here to see Rumpelstiltskin?" I asked, already having somewhat of an idea.

"I'm going to learn magic and prove that I can be the daughter that my mother always wanted..." she said matter-of-factly, but this time she wasn't smiling.

"Mother problems? I know a lot about that..." I said recalling the past month, it had been quite a ride.

"I actually never knew my mother, but I know what she wanted." she said as we walked, her eyes had started to water, "But now I can give it to her."

I smiled in approval, perhaps her mother had passed, which begged the question of whether she had any other family.

"Do you have any other family, besides your mother? Another sibling perhaps?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying too far into her personal life.

Her expression went dark, "I have a sister... My mother gave her everything I never had." she paused, "In fact, she abandoned me, sent me away because I interfered with her plans!"

I couldn't believe the amount of coincidences that had occurred in the past few minutes, Zelena's mother reminded me of my own monster.

"I was also abandoned, but it was my grandmother who sent me away... She didn't want me interfering with the plans she had for my Mother..." I said coldly.

Zelena went into deep thought and then laughed to herself, "What is it?" I asked... "It just seems like your grandmother and my Mother could be the same person!"

* * *

We had made it back to Pixie Hollow and I regretted having to leave Zelena... After all, she hadn't been what I expected... She was like me.

Before I we parted our ways, she asked me one last question, "You, you have the gift of magic?" and I nodded my head... "It runs in the family!"

As I walked away, I seen her disappear in the same green smoke that she had appeared in and I seen Blue waiting for me.

Blue ran up to me, "Jo'Hana, who was that? You were late for our lessons and I thoug-" but I interrupted her.

"First things first... where is Tinkerbell?" I asked, but Blue didn't approve of my interruption, "Jo'Hana, I asked you a question... _Who were you talking to?_"

I knew she was just looking after me, but I wished she hadn't been gifted with motherly concern... "Zelena, but I need to tell you about Tinkerbell... She's going to see _her_ soon!"

Blue looked in the distance as if she was looking into the distant future... "She can't go to see your mother, she could interrupt the timeline and The Balance." she whispered.

I let out a sigh, despite Blue and Rumpelstiltskin's explaining... I myself, still had a hard time comprehending why the future was so important.

However, I wouldn't let Blue know this, she was still trying to figure out a solution.

"Jo'Hana, you are closest to Green... Which is why you must inform me if she leaves."

I knew this was an important situation and I hated the idea of getting Tinkerbell in any trouble, but this "timeline and The Balance" had to be restored.

"Will you do that for me, Jo'Hana?" she asked softly and I nodded my head... "Thank you..." she said, kissing me on top of my head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can definitely be sure that we will see Zelena again! Maybe it's just me or do you find it awkward that Jo'Hana is talking to her Aunt Zelena? I guess what I loved most about writing this chapter was that it was so OBVIOUS that they would be related! However, neither seem to acknowledge that they are or might be... Do you think they'll ever find out? Let me know in your review! ****Another thing I wanted to mention is that Jo'Hana is actually a little clueless on what Rumpelstiltskin and Blue want to do... She knows that Blue disrupted the timeline, but what does that have to do with The Balance Blue is talking about? Anyways... Guess who we're getting to meet again in the next chapter! I'd tell you, but what fun would that be? See you tomorrow for another chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles Of Stable Child_******


	30. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Hi ya'll I am SO sorry for my absence! I am in Tennessee as we speak (far away from home) and well, I've been having the time of my life seeing my bestie and her Ohana! I do hope you can forgive me and I apologize for the short drabble! Allons-y!**

* * *

****

"Now, show me what you have learned..." she said, finally getting to our lesson.

I extended my arms and closed my eyes, concentrating on my magic, I clenched my fists, and opened my eyes... A magical shield had surrounded Blue and I.

"Very good, let's try teleporting." she said standing in front of me, but in a blink of an eye, I was no longer standing with her, but in the castle, so I blinked again.

"We need to work on your timing, it's not as fast as it could be... Next." she said walking away, but I knew what she planned to do.

With a swipe of her wand she sent stones hurdling at me... Everything felt like it was in slow motion, but with the small amount of time given, I concentrated and the vines of my sword wound up my arms.

As I raised my arm in the air to swing, the stones had stopped moving in slow motion, now pelting their way towards me, but with my sword I cast each off with ease.

After doing so, I had to say that Blue looked very impressed; not many could learn so much in a matter of weeks... Not even my Mother.

I sighed, I had absolutely no idea why I would ever need to use this magic, but as Rumpelstiltskin had said before... _Luck favors the prepared, Dearie_.

Blue hadn't and still wasn't fond of the idea that I would learn magic... She always went on saying that magic could be very lethal as she would scowl at Rumpelstiltskin who only chuckled at her cold stares.

Originally Rumpelstiltskin was to be my mentor, but Blue didn't approve of his methods and she finally gave in, offering to teach me herself.

Even though she hadn't much interest in teaching me, she still wanted me to perfect basic magicking... She just happened to rush.

"I think that will be all for the day Jo'Hana" she said, satisfied that our short lesson had ended.

"I expect you to be back for dinner before the sun sets." she said in her motherly cliché.

I nodded my head and ran off into the woods, as soon as I made sure no one was around, I blinked my eyes... I was back at the castle, where I wanted to be.

Though Rumpelstiltskin wasn't my mentor, he had taught me one thing... How to change my appearance on any given whim.

With a fling of my hand, I changed back into my younger self and I ran off to find her... That bratty _Snow White_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you aren't mad at me for not posting in a while... *sniff sniff***

**Anyways, oh boy, seeing Snow White... Well, trust me, not all is as it seems. The next chapter will be a bit of a gift for you ERs and if you are a Snow White fan, please know that I have no intention on changing Snow White's personality, however we have been reading through JoHana's eyes and well, they may not exactly see eye to eye.**

**I would say I would see you tomorrow, but I will be headed back home tomorrow, so I doubt I will be unable to post. Forgive me!**


	31. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I made it back early and I know it's a little late, but I figured you guys deserved another chapter whether it was late or not! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and if you haven't already, favorite/follow/review this story! Allons-y!**

* * *

From the moment I first saw her, I didn't care for her at all... But when Rumpelstiltskin told me what she did, I _hated_ her.

Granted, I didn't want to hate her, but had it not been for her lack of ability to keep a secret from Cora... I would have my family, not her!

However, she couldn't keep a _simple_ secret, the cause and affect being that my Father would be killed, I would be cast out, and Mother forced into a marriage she didn't want.

I knew if I hated Snow White, I could only imagine what my Mother felt. My hate had arose from envy, but Mother's was from a broken heart... The most painful affliction of them all.

In fact, that was the reason I was at the castle... I didn't care about Snow White, I cared about my Mother and her well being.

It had been so easy to gain Snow's trust, all I had to do was smile and force a laugh every now and then I could find out about Mother.

Of course she was very naive, dragging me across the castle, showing me the secret passage ways... Even one that led to my Mother's room.

As I ran outside to the castle garden, I called out for Snow, but to my surprise another person answered...

"She's not here!" the voice shouted from a distance.

I knew that voice from anywhere and I began to race across the garden. After multiple twists and turns I made my way to where the voice had called from.

I began to pace myself and there she was, I bowed out of courtesy... "There is no need to bow to me. I am only the Queen of Nothing..." she said with a forced laugh.

I stood straight, it had been the first time I had spoken with her since the wedding, but it felt like forever.

She stood by a tree, clipping it... "Are you looking for Snow White? I'm sorry, she's gone to take lessons on horseback riding." she said "God knows she needs them..." she muttered darkly.

Before I could catch myself, I began to speak... "Really? You don't teach her _yourself_? I've heard you were one of the best..."

It was true, before she was Queen, many knew her for her exceptional talent... "It is not _ladylike_ for a Queen to ride bareback. So they tell me..." she said smirking.

She looked at her tree intently, it bore beautiful apples and to my surprise she picked two, walking over and offering one to me. I accepted and thanked her...

"Do you ride...- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..." she said as she peeled her apple with a knife from her dress pocket.

I hesitated, if I told her my name then Rumpelstiltskin might scold me...

"It's Jo'Hana. I've never ridden a day in my life. Although I would love to!" I blurted out quite abruptly.

The Queen smiled, "Maybe we could go riding sometime... In fact, why not today? It's a bit lonely behind these castle walls." she said with her smile slowly dissipating.

"I would very much enjoy that..." I said, both excited and nervous that she would even consider taking me with her.

"It will be our little secret..." she said, drawing her finger to her scarred lip, "I won't tell if you don't!" I said beaming with a smile... Rumpelstiltskin would be furious!

* * *

**I told you I had a gift for you ERs (Evil Regals) and for all you Snow fans, we WILL see her, just not in this particular chapter. In my defense, ****I had to write Regina in since she is a big part of my story and also my favorite character! Having her and Jo'Hana have Unofficial Family Time just seemed like the fuzzy-wuzzy thing to so! I plan on trying to at LEAST develop the two as good acquaintances, but please keep in mind that she can't be too close to Regina... *sobs* ****If you have any suggestions or guesses with what I plan to do with their relationship, I'd be happy to hear them, but I shan't give away any spoilers!**

** The next chapter will have our wicked friend, Zelena... But keep in mind that she's going to start changing throughout Part Two, so if she does seem out of character in some ways, well... Rumpelstiltskin is starting to take affect on her way of thinking. ****Anyways, see you tomorrow for another chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles Of Stable Child_**


	32. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am yet again apologizing... I'm so sorry I haven't updated since Tuesday *avoids cake being thrown at face* I've been superbusy with getting back from my friend's house and then my birthday was this week and I didn't get back home until this morning... *facepalm* To be honest it's just been a crazy-wonderful time these past two weeks... Again, my apologies for not posting since God-Knows-When... Hope you enjoy! Allons-y**

* * *

After a long but wonderful day, I walked through those castle gates... transforming myself back into my previous size.

"What were you doing in the castle?" I heard a familiar voice say... As I looked ahead, I seen my fiery headed companion from earlier today.

"Seeing a friend, Zelena... How about you?" I asked with curiosity that may have challenged even hers.

Zelena sighed, "Just trying to learn more about this place... It's much different than Oz, that's for sure..." she said with an unconvincing smile.

"You are such a horrible liar, Zelena..." I said with a bit of an amused chuckle and she looked at the ground with guilt. "... However, I guess that would make the both of us!"

She laughed at my joke, agreeing that neither of us were very convincing... "I actually came to see the Queen." she said with her brows furrowed.

"That's funny, I just left from speaking with the Queen" I said nonchalantly, but Zelena turned her head, "Actually, what I find funny is you resemblance to such a person..."

She no longer sounded amused and I wasn't sure how to respond... "The Queen? Please... Resemblance is based purely on perception!"

Zelena forced a chuckle, "I guess you're correct..." but I highly doubted she meant that, "I'm taking it you and the Queen don't see eye to eye?" I asked curiously.

She looked into the distance, the way Blue did when she was thinking, "Let's just say we have a complicated history together..." she said almost sneering.

I felt like I had taken a step into dangerous territory and I decided to change the subject, "So what plans do you have for tonight?" I asked, hoping she would follow through.

"A lesson with Rumpelstiltskin... Shouldn't the Queen have been in lesson with him while you were there?" she asked with an accusing tone.

"I suppose so..." I said, I had obviously failed to change the subject with Zelena... Whatever she held against my Mother, she wasn't willing to let it go.

Zelena smirked mischievously, "How clever of you... Making her miss her own lesson with Rumpelstiltskin. A little unoriginal, but it worked like a charm."

I sighed, I hadn't intentionally meant for her to miss her lesson with Rumpelstiltskin... At least, not for the same reason as Zelena would have.

She turned towards me and I stood with more posture... "How well do you really know the Queen?" she asked, obviously aware that I was keeping something from her.

I knew her curiosity was dangerous, but lying wouldn't have done either of us any favors... "Enough to know she's in pain." I said hoping my answer would suffice.

She chuckled slightly, "... Of course, she's had everything handed to her on silver platters and yet she complains."

The Zelena I had met in the forest had disappeared... This Zelena was exactly the type of darkness Rumpelstiltskin was ever so fond of.

I felt my blood begin to boil and I clenched my hands to prevent any accidental magicking... "It would appear to be that way, but not everything is what it seems."

She smiled wickedly at me, "Why do you defend her? If she becomes as powerful as Rumpelstiltskin has predicted... She won't take a second thought on sparing your life."

My temper had reached it's boiling point, "Maybe I know my place, Zelena." I said.

"And perhaps your place will be under an unmarked grave." she said as she magicked away.

* * *

**Okay... Okay... Okay... I am SORRY! I know you expected this heartwarming chapter of Regina/Jo'Hana Unofficial Family Time, but I gave you the aftermath! No worries, I will go back to that time in another chapter, but as for right now I wanted to move things along!**

**Also, to answer a comment/question in the Review section... I was asked why I kept my writings so short! Well, I never intended to actually publish this story... My friend actually posted it and when she did I realized that if you guys wanted to read more then I would have to supply the writings. I've never been much of a narrative writer and I decided that if I was going to write, I would write a drabble series! (Also my best friend said that was basically what I was writing) So to answer your questions... I, CheshireTheFictionist write in drabbles because they are convenient.**

**Anyways, join me Monday for another chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles Of Stable Child_ because we will be seeing a character from another FANFICTON! Yes! You heard it first! I am going to be introducing a guest star from AdaliaWren's amazing FanFic "Don't Forget To Remember Me"! If you haven't already read this FanFiction, I encourage you to read it and I seriously hope you enjoy it! Until then... Have an amazing Saturday and Easter Sunday!**


	33. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Good day Oncers! I don't know about you but I really missed not having an episode yesterday... I just get so sad whenever OUaT doesn't come on and I'm super excited for next Sunday because we actually get to see Rebecca (Bex) Mader back as Zelena and I'm just fangirling everywhere! Did any of you guys read Don't Forget To Remember Me (Adalia Wren)? Let me know in the Review! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Allons-y!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, still fuming about last night... I thought Zelena and I were much alike, but we disagreed entirely when it came to the Queen.

However, I really didn't want that to come between our friendship... We had so many other things in common and it would be silly to ruin it with a disagreement.

As I walked out of my small house, I seen Tinkerbell flying around, most likely pondering when she should go visit my Mother.

I wanted to tell her she didn't need to go, that I had told Blue and that she would punish her... But I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth.

"If you keep pacing like that, you're going to create a draft!" I said, startling Tinkerbell who had been in deep thought.

"That bloody Blue Fairy, keeping me busy with a new schedule... At this rate I'll never be able to leave to see the Queen!" she said with disappointment.

"Well, peaking of busy, I need to go see Blue... I'm pretty sure I should have been at her place a while ago..." I said, waving to Tinkerbell as I made my way to Blue's place.

As I made my way over there, I seen Blue with Azure, a small child who happened to hang around the forest... She was friendly to everyone, but adored Blue in particular.

"Hello Jo'Hana!" she said with a rather enthusiastic smile, Blue was holding her in her arms, but now she motioned to put Azure down.

"I don't want to go..." the little girl replied as if her and Blue had just discussed her leaving, "Azure... My darling, you haven't much choice."

The little girl sighed as Blue called for Nova, a new fairy born just a week or so ago, to take Azure away so Blue could get on with the rest of today.

The little girl waved sadly towards Blue as Nova carried her away, "Azure... She's quite fond of you Blue, I'd say you have a way with children." I said recalling our first meeting.

Blue smiled, "You could say that. However, I'm afraid I am going to be busy today..." and her attention had redirected towards Azure, now attempting to play hide and seek with Nova.

"No lesson today? Did I miss a holiday today or are you just taking some time off from being a mother?" I snickered while Blue shook her head.

I had turned to leave, but she kissed me on the top of my head "Be good." she said instinctively.

"Blue..." I said pulling away from her, I didn't mind the attention, but I had places to be... Places like the castle or the forest.

Before I blinked away, I couldn't help but to look back once more as Blue flew over to Azure, the little girl was beyond enthusiastic to see that Blue had come back for her.

... She would never take a day off from being her motherly self.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you liked this chapter, I had so much fun making a small bridge to another FanFic! Should I do it more often? Do you want to see Azure again? PM me or Adalia Wren or let me know in the Review! For my next post I PROMISE you will get to see Snow White! By the way, what do you think of Snow? Is she your favorite character in the OUaT series? Personally I'm not a fan of young Snow, but older Snow White/Mary Margaret is okay... Not as good as Regina,of course *snicker* Anyways, don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review this story and ****I'll see you tomorrow (hopefully) for another chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I know it's springtime, but today we're having a Snow-Day! Haha, that pun was terrible and I promise never to use it again under any circumstance, but as promised you will see Snow and Jo'Hana interact! I hope you enjoy... Allons-y!**

* * *

In a blink, I was there and I changed into my more youthful looks, running pass the castle gates... The guards never questioned me, Snow wouldn't allow it.

As I skipped down the castle walls, I heard that all too familiar voice, calling my name... Well, sort of, Snow always over-enunciated my name.

"Jo-HANA!" she shouted, as if I couldn't hear her the first time, but I turned around and greeted her with a warm smile as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Hello, Snow! How is everyone?" I asked, pretending to be interested in what she had to say, "I went riding with Father yesterday!" she said, even though I already knew.

"Really?" I asked walking down the halls, "The Queen didn't come with you? I heard she was an excellent rider..." I said, even though I was speaking from my own experience.

"Father said that _riding bareback is not ladylike_... Mother never rode bareback." Snow said softly, "You don't really mention her a lot" I said curious about the late Queen Eva.

"You don't mention yours either..." she said as if she wanted to barter information with me, "There's not much to tell... I don't really know her all that well." I said.

"Ah... Mine passed away on my birthday, she became very sick... I called to the Blue Fairy, but she couldn't save her without dark magic." Snow said, disturbed at the thought of using dark magic.

I stopped, Blue would never use dark magic, which made me suspicious, but I wasn't going to let Snow know that, "I can tell you loved her... How's the new Queen?" I asked.

"She is a good person... When she saved me off that crazy horse, I knew she would be my new mother but..." she hesitated as we continued to walk.

"... But?" I asked, Snow continued "There was a slight moment when I thought she might not be my Mother, but then she was!" she beamed, almost proud of herself.

Perhaps my Grandmother had forgot to inform Snow that she would be killing my Father so she could have a new mother... Well, perhaps it was best she didn't know.

We stopped, in front of us was a tapestry... However, we had no interest in the tapestry, rather what was behind it.

As we felt around for the door behind the tapestry, Snow continued... "I thought that having a new mother would make me happy..." she said quietly.

The door had opened, but it was really just a small tunnel and we crawled in, as we had every other time that past month... "You aren't happy with your new mother?"

We tunneled our way silently through the castle, we could spy on the servants who bickered about banana bread and listened in on the King's generals.

Finally we made it around to my Mother's room, I was excited but Snow pulled me close, "...Listen." she whispered.

I did as Snow had instructed, my face shivered as I pressed it against the smooth, but cold stone walls... I listened carefully, but the only noise I heard was soft sobbing.

"She's crying... _She always cries_. After Daniel left her, she married my father and I thought she would stop, but she hasn't."

* * *

**Hello! I apologize on ending this chapter on a rather depressive note, but I'm sure we can all agree that this would've been a tough time for Regina, considering it hasn't been too terribly long since Daniel has passed away, not even a year. Writing (young) Snow as a somewhat-likable character has been quite a challenge for me, if you remember watching the episode Stable Boy, you know what I mean. I decided that despite my agitation with her, she still needed a personality we could relate to and in this chapter you'll notice that she compares Regina to the late Queen Eva. I felt that comparing one person to another was something we could all relate to... Especially for those of us who have a step-parent.**

**Anyways, our next chapter will be picking up some pace and of course, we will see Zelena, who just so happens to be the Queen of Picking-Up-Pace... ****Until then, I hope you Favorite/Follow/Review and visit me ****tomorrow**** for another chapter of ****_Who I Am: The Chronicles Of Stable Child_**

**Script Tease: **_Snow and I could hear the door opening as my mother let her in, "I'm sorry dear, I do not recognize you... I was expecting Saphira today." she said._


	35. Part 2 Chapter 8

**Hello my pretty! Good to see you drop by for another chapter! As promised, I've brought you more wickedness and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Alons-y!**

* * *

She really thought Daniel had left my Mother... I almost pitied her, but I could still feel anger in the pit of my stomach...

It had been just yesterday that I had seen Mother... She had smiled and laughed, most likely because I had no idea on how to ride a horse.

It hadn't taken long, I was a fast learner and even though they say you can't inherit your parent's talents... Well, perhaps that didn't apply to me.

I had so much fun riding with my Mother that I had barely noticed the soreness from riding without a saddle, but now I felt a little stiff just recalling those events.

"Perhaps you should talk to her... That's what I would do. Some people just need to vent."

I realized I was encouraging the exact opposite of what Rumpelstiltskin wanted me to do.

Thankfully, Snow wasn't keen on the idea anyway... "I don't know Jo'Hana, I've already said sorry about Daniel leaving her."

Yet again, I wanted to just burst into a rant and tell her the truth... What really happened, but I knew better, if Mother wanted to tell her, she would.

I sighed heavily, no longer wanting to participate in Blue and Rumpelstiltskin's plan... I just wanted to be with my Mother.

With Mother where I could ride bareback on horses into the sunset that most people called a Happy Ending.

The only problem was, whoever was in charge of those Happy Endings... They hadn't intended on offering one to me.

I heard a knock on Mother's door and I awoke from my daze... "It's me, a maid, my Queen! Time to collect the laundry for today, can't keep waiting!"

I stood frozen in mid-sentence, because that voice seemed painfully familiar to that of a acquaintance of mine...

Snow and I could hear the door opening as my mother let her in, "I'm sorry dear, I do not recognize you... I was expecting Saphira today." she said.

The voice paused momentarily "Oh no, Saphira was very ill this past week... I'm afraid she won't be coming back for a _very_ long time."

"I need to go." I said, pushing Snow towards the tunnels "But I want to stay and listen in, Jo'Hana!" she said.

Of course she would want to stay and pry, but I knew that Saphira hadn't been ill, that voice wasn't another servant in the castle... It was Zelena.

"Suit yourself." I said as I pushed her to the side so I could make my way through... "No, wait for me, Jo'HANA!" she said, now aware I actually intended to leave her.

I hushed her as we made our way out, I ran down the hallways as fast as my legs could carry me... I wished Snow hadn't tagged along so I could teleport to Mother's room.

"Wait!" Snow cried as we made our way past a group of servants... I looked behind, she was caught up in the midst, but I had no intentions of going back for her.

I turned a corner in a blink, instantly teleporting in front of the same door my Mother had let Zelena through.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't seem to get enough of having Zelena pop up everywhere... *burst out into tune of Old McDonald***

_**Stable Child saw Zelena... OH MY GOSH, OH NO!**_

**Haha, I'll finish that song at the end of Part Two! Zelena's always struck me as an intriguing character and I imagine she did sneak around quite a bit whenever she was in Misthaven (Enchanted Forest) Anyways, as you can imagine, it's been painfully awkward to write about Jo'Hana having both her Aunt and Mother in the same room... Considering we all know about their mucked up family tree and some of us (*points to self*) are dying to just tap Jo'Hana on the shoulder and shake the realization into her. I'm trying to stay as canon as possible, but with all this excitement, it's been hard to steer canon, thankfully I think I've found a nice compromise... Our next chapter promises an Unofficial Meet and Greet with the Mills that per the usual, will not go as you might expect! Until then, if you haven't already, Favorite/Follow/Review this story and come back tomorrow for a story told through the eyes of Jo'Hana, _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**_Script Tease: _**"I just hate it when people ask so many questions... It truly does annoy me." she said, observing the shape of her nails.


	36. Part 2 Chapter 9

**_Why hello, doll... _I'm back with another wickedly good(?) chapter and as always, I am super excited for you to read this chapter! I do hope you enjoy and share this story with others! Allons-y!**

* * *

I knocked hesitantly, keeping in mind that Zelena would be aware of my younger self, but at the moment I didn't care... The door opened.

"Jo'Hana?" the two said in unison and they looked at each other awkwardly, "You know who Jo'hana is?" my regal Mother asked.

"Of course! We happen to know each other _quite_ well..." Zelena said, eying my appearance as she responded.

"Yes..." I said nervously, "She happens to be... My Aunt! _Aunt Zelena._" I fibbed as Zelena nodded her head in agreement.

My Mother took a few moments to think it through, because we all knew it seemed a bit far fetched, but maybe she wouldn't question it.

"I see... So if this is your Aunt then might I ask, who is your Mother?" the Queen asked, challenging our answer.

"She's... Well, we don't like to really talk about it..." I said almost stuttering, but Zelena chimed in "She's dead."

Regina looked past me as she began to process this information... I hoped that maybe she would remember and then we could be a family, but she didn't.

"I see. So...-" Mother was cut off by Zelena's magic as she passed out onto her bedding.

"I just hate it when people ask so many questions... It truly does annoy me." she said, observing the shape of her nails.

"A servant, really? A bit lowly, even for you... Why are you here, Zelena?" I asked, obviously annoyed, but Zelena wasn't letting me off that easy... "I could ask you the same, Jo'Hana." she said nonchalantly.

I slammed the still-opened door with all the magic I could muster and the castle vibrated from it's force while I changed back into my regular appearance.

"Looks like someone's got quite the temper... Sorry to ruin your fun, _doll_." she said combating her blue eyes with my brown ones.

"Save your 'doll' for Rumpelstiltskin..." I said, making Zelena's cheeks flush at his name and me want to vomit... but I wasn't finished.

"What could you possibly have against the Queen that would even inspire the audacity to come here?" I said teeth clinched and shoulders squared.

Zelena recovered, "A big word for a small child. This Queen you look up to... _That was supposed to be me_! I was supposed to marry the King and I was the one who should have been chosen by Rumpelstiltskin!"

Zelena paused, catching her breath... "I have never been loved and I have _always_ been cast to the side! You know that feeling, don't you? Nobody has ever wanted us... Nor will they ever."

"Except I've learned to get over it and you haven't..." I said, trying to brush off her previous statement.

"You're naïve, Zelena. Ruining the Queen's life isn't going to change the past or the fact you were abandoned... What's done is _done_!"

Zelena smiled wickedly at me, "Then perhaps I can change the past... So I can have _my_ Happy Ending."

I was shocked that she might even consider such a notion, as far as I knew... Time travel was impossible, "Not even Rumpelstiltskin could do that... Even if he wanted to."

"But he can help... And you could have too, doll. This is the last time I will ever stoop as low as a servant. Rumpelstiltskin _will_ choose me, I don't care if I have to kill the Queen... Or anyone." she said as she blasted green magic from her hands and into my side.

* * *

**Okay, so I probably had WAY too much fun writing this chapter... Jo'Hana thinking she lied to Regina about Zelena being her Aunt when she actually is (Ah, the irony)... The fact that Zelena has a major crush on Rumple and Jo'Hana is disgusted by it (it's okay, Jo'hana; he has that affect on women...) I know that I had a review that said that seeing Zelena stoop as low as a servant seemed almost unnatural for her character... However, I wanted to exercise her past, in which she basically did everything for her father... Much like a maid/servant. Showing her progress into the Wicked Zelena we have all come to love meant turning a page on her character development. Anyways, I have a special treat for you Oncers that have been there for OUaT since episode one... A special guest from season one! Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review this story and I'll see YOU tomorrow for another chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**Script Tease: **_My body felt cold, the blood-loss had taken it toll and I couldn't find the strength to get back up again, and my mind was beginning to hallucinate_.


	37. Part 2 Chapter 10

**Hello Again, my beautiful subjects! This chapter is dedicated to my Bestie, whose somewhat against (and still sobbing over) me introducing the new addition to our story... I do hope you enjoy this chapter, thoroughly. I am going to start corresponding more to the time-line and try to follow with the dates in which everything occurs... Allons-y!**

* * *

**December 16 1966 - December 19 1966**

"I summon thee, Rumpelstiltskin!" I cried, but my screams were muffled by the pain in my ribs, I doubted he or anyone could hear me. I collapsed in the forest, I couldn't teleport back home... I was too weak to try and heal the gash on my side, which hadn't stopped bleeding since I had been struck. I hadn't learned the art of healing from Blue, no fixes. Many people had gawked and marveled at me as I had made my way through the kingdom. Rather than try and help me, they only pointed and stared. What the bloody hell was wrong with them? Who would point and stare at someone who was dying? Humans... I had other things to worry about. I knew it was late. Blue would look for me, but I had no idea where in the forest I was at... The trees all looked the same, swirling in vertigo. My body felt cold, the blood-loss had taken it toll and I couldn't find the strength to get back up again, and my mind was beginning to hallucinate.

* * *

_I was in a strange land... I looked at the sign that read Storybrooke, Maine. An odd name but it worked for this strange place Suddenly I appeared outside a mansion. I ducked behind the bushes which were trimmed neatly instead of running wild like back in the Enchanted Forest. "I don't have parents. Only a mom and she's evil!" a small boy shouts and I hear another voice, but I can't make it out. I stay hidden behind the bushes and I hear a door open... More voices... "I found my real mom!"_

I jolted straight up from my dream-like state, my entire body felt numb... I brushed my hand over the gash... I knew it was there, but I felt nothing.

"Numb Root, to ease the pain. Been sleeping... Few days, I'd say." said a voice, causing me to jerk my head to the side, trying to find the owner of this heavily accented voice.

It was too dark to make out a face, but not dark enough to realize this man looked half wild and... Accompanied by a monstrous canine?

Sure enough, the man was accompanied by a beautiful wolf, whose eyes glittered in the dark while piercing my very soul.

"Who are you and why have you brought me... here?" I looked around, it appeared that I was in a cave of some sort, but I had no clue where I was.

"Humans. Always complaining... Even after you save their life." the man said, but I had a feeling he was talking to his canine companion rather than to me.

I extended my hand and introduced myself, "Jo'Hana..." I said, but the wolf growled and I withdrew my hand... The wild man laughed.

"His bark is worse than his bite, lass. Actaeonis wouldn't harm a soul" he said as bent over to pet his still glaring and furry companion.

"Pardon me if I choose not to believe that a wolf wouldn't rip me to shreds... I know the wolf's name, but what is yours?" I asked with a smirk spreading across my face.

"Your kind calls me Humbert." he said and I shuddered at the sound of that name... "Eh, I think I'll just give you a second name... What do you think of Graham?"

"I dislike it, but if that is what you wish to call me, then so be it." Graham said smiling as he walked more into the light.

Graham was a far cry from looking normal, he had a muscular build and wild hair that curled in ringlets and framed his already chiseled face.

His clothing was made from the skins and hides of different animals and attached to his clothing were small weapons, perhaps for hunting?

"You like to hunt?" I asked, still looking the man up and down who looked more beast than human, "Killing... Is a great sacrifice." he said.

"I see... So, do you ever come out to the villages or do you stay... here? With the wolf?" I asked, hoping he would quench my curiosity.

"I do not go out, lass. The people see me as the wolf." he said and in complete honesty, I understood why they did.

"Perhaps if you dressed more like them and acte-" but I was interrupted by Graham... "I wish to be nothing like you humans."

"Well, if I were you, I'd at least get my hair under control... What if you met the Queen?What would she say?" I asked giggling as Graham tried to hide a smile.

"You are a silly lass, Jo'Hana..." He said, chewing at his lip, "But perhaps it would be best for you to go home."

I sighed, "I suppose so... I can only imagine Blue's worry." but Graham hadn't a clue whom she was, so he began to walk towards the end of the cave.

Of course, I hadn't made it two steps before collapsing, the pain in my side was still throbbing... Graham lent his hand, but instead of pulling me up, he began to carry me.

"You know, I could have made it if you let me..." I said smiling, "And either way I would have heard you complain." he laughed as we made it out the cave.

* * *

**I'm no mind-reader, but I'm pretty sure one of you must have thought "OMG! It's Graham!" and yes... I did just flip your world upside down with memories from Season One. Crying yet? Hey, it was inevitable for him to die... I'm pretty sure we all saw it coming. Of course, that didn't soften the blow for the Graham-x-Emma (Gremma?) shippers. Anyways, what did you think of JoHana's "hallucination"? A bit weird, huh? Why on Earth would she be able to witness a completely different world? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the Review! Anyways, my next chapter promises angst and of course, Blue Fairy! Have you Followed this story yet? I hope you have because I will be posting another chapter soon! Favorite this story if you enjoyed it and Review your thoughts! You can always PM me if you need to talk! See you tomorrow for another chapter of_Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**Chapter Tease: **I knew she could see the gash on my side, but I hadn't any energy to respond, it had taken all my energy to teleport and I collapsed to the ground... The Numb Root had finally wore off.


	38. Part 2 Chapter 11

**Alas, we meet again, Clumsies! This chapter will be a little more angst than I had intended... If you reas the Chapter Preview from the previous chapter, you know that the Numb Root is wearing off rather quickly, but what will happen once it finally wears off? Read to find out. That is all for now, I hope you enjoy. Allons-y!**

* * *

**December 19, 1966 – December 20, 1966**

"I think I've got it from here..." I said, hoping I could still use teleportation to get back home, but also not wanting to scare Graham with my magic.

"I bid you good luck, Jo'Hana." he said as he put me down gently, "One day I hope to meet you again..."he said, as he headed back into the cave.

"Me too..." I whispered softly and once I knew he could see me anymore, I headed toward the nearest tree for me to lean on and mustered my strength to teleport home.

I looked around and at first I wasn't even sure I had even made it home until I heard that frantic and motherly voice... "Jo'Hana! My child, where have yo-Oh my gods..."

I knew she could see the gash on my side, but I hadn't any energy to respond, it had taken all my energy to teleport and I collapsed to the ground... The Numb Root had finally wore off.

* * *

_I was back in Storybrooke... Back in this strange land and I felt confused "Do you love him?" the woman with blonde asked; I could sense the excessive amount of doubt in her voice that whomever she was talking to really loved him. "Of course I love him... He's my son." said the dark haired woman, obviously aware of what the blonde was accusing her of. Suddenly I was at another place... Another time. I looked at the sign which read 'hospital'... A little boy had just sat up in a strange bed. "If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide." said a familiar voice, dressed in dark blue, with a cross hanging from her neck. The dark haired woman's eyes had already been filled with tears, but only then did one fall down her cheek "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you... I do love you." she said and she disappeared. I knew who the dark haired woman was._

* * *

"Mother!" I shouted as awoke from what felt like a nightmare and Blue hurried over to my side, "Shhh... What is it my child?"

"Dreams... Realistic dreams that feel like they've happened before. I was there, everything was so different... A different land. A whole other world that I can see and feel"

Blue squeezed my hand, "Jo'Hana, I need to know what happened... How did you get this?" she pulled my covering and for the first time, I looked at my gash.

"Blue... I'm..." I leaned over, puking over the side of the bed... I couldn't stand to look at the gash, the image of infectious yellow puss and clotted blood was too much... The fever raged inside my body.

"It could be worse... It looks like someone else treated you before you came back" she said, implying that she wanted answers immediately.

"Numb Root... A friend... Found me..." I said, still tasting the bitterness of the vomit left in my mouth and my throat which felt aflame.

"_He?_ Jo'Hana, who found you and _what_ happened?" she demanded to know, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please." I cried "I'm begging you to help me..."

"Tell me who hurt you!" she pleaded, tears began to stream down her face... They couldn't be stopped even if she wanted them to.

"Blue..." I cried "Make this pain stop! _Please..._" I said, my eyes began to close, the fever overwhelmed my body and I gave up the fight.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Well, as much as one possibly could. I don't have much to say in this A/N, except that I won't be posting tomorrow. Perhaps we shall see each other again soon, for another chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**Script Tease/Chapter Preview: (**_**Not Available At This Time**)_


	39. Part 2 Chapter 12

**Greetings my regal readers! I'm so sorry about not providing a Chapter Preview (Script Tease) Saturday, but I thought that maybe you might be a bit too reliant on it and I wanted to see how that would go... No worries, I won't be doing it again. I absolutely despised not letting you all have a glimpse into JoHana's future! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Allons-y!**

* * *

**December 1966**

Immediately I felt a surge of power enter my body... I could tell Blue wasn't using her wand, she was using her own magic, something frowned upon by most fairies.

_Too much power, too much temptation..._ She had told me once before, but I figured that in a situation like this, no one would bat an eye.

I could feel my body coming back to life and even though I hadn't died, it had been close brush with the Fates... Too close.

"Thank you" I whispered, but Blue didn't flinch or even flex a muscle... I assumed she was concentrating her magic.

I knew that no matter how long she tried to concentrate, her use of magic would cause her to suffer as well... The use of magic drained a being after so long.

However this was a specific type of magic, a magic that only those most powerful could obtain and it would drain her even faster.

"You can't hold that forever, Blue..." I said weakly. She didn't bat and eye. "I'll be okay for now, but you're going to faint from exhaustion is you don't stop."

She continued... I knew Blue wasn't purposely being stubborn, whatever maternal instincts she had, would override anything I had to say.

I could see sweat beginning to bead across her face and her hands still firmly placed on my side, I began to squirm around to break her concentration.

It didn't work... I pushed her hands gently away from my side and I immediately regretted my decision, the pain was still there.

"Jo'Hana!" she said weakly, but more so agitated that I had stopped her. "You can stop now." I said, covering my injury with a sheet, but cringed at the slightest movement.

"Your lower ribs are broken, Jo'Hana. Let me fix them..." she said, preparing herself for another surge of power, "No... I don't need the-" but she ignored my wishes.

She continued with her healing and I screamed in agony when she began to mend my ribs back together... The pain felt unbearable.

If there was any knowledge I would walk away with from this experience, it would be that healing was ironically, very painful.

As I had predicted, Blue began to tire of healing my injuries... Mending ribs took much longer than I had expected.

I began to realize that I wasn't in my house... I wasn't out in the open and not in the garden, so I could only assume that this was where Blue stayed.

A door opened and Tinkerbell rushed to Blue's side with a stool, attempting to force Blue to sit down, but to no avail.

"By the Fates... Are you okay?" Tinkerbell asked with an expression that read worry but inferring her usual curiosity.

"Well, I think I'll be okay once the Fates stop trying to kill me." I said, almost chuckling, but restricted by pain... And the stern look on Blue's face.

"Who the bloody hell would try to kill a fairy?" she asked and I realized that Blue must have magicked my wings back on.

"People have much more against us than you realize, Green." said a weakly Blue who had finally exhausted herself from healing me.

"Jo'Hana, if you _ever_... " but she was interrupted by me wrapping my arms around her... After all, she had just saved my life. I figured that was the least she deserved.

* * *

**So I felt like this chapter had a lot of Family Fluff, but I figured that after an angst-y chapter, it was the least you guys deserved. I've tried to channel Blue's "maternal instincts" before, but I think that this chapter may have been the most progress I've made so far... What do you think? Anyways, our next chapter will guest star my favorite Love-To-Hate-Villain, Rumpelstiltskin! As you can imagine, Rumpel will find out about JoHana's antics and maybe something more(?) Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review this story and I'll see you tomorrow for another chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**Chapter Preview: **I turned away from him, my head was spinning and I felt hallucinations trying to come over me again, the third time it had happened, but this time I had control.


	40. Part 2 Chapter 13

**Hello, my pet! Oh my gosh, today I lost CHAPTERS of my writings and now I'm having to rewrite them by memory... And this is coming from someone who has a Dory Disability (for all you uncultured, that means "short-term memory loss") Anyways, today we are seeing the great (yet odd) Rumpelstiltskin! This chapter is completely covered in Rumpelstiltskin with various mentions of his ties with the Mills, so make like Scar and BE PREPARED! I hope you enjoy, Allons-y!**

* * *

**December 1966**

"I'm telling you, Rumpelstiltskin... The woman is mad! She tried to kill me!" I said, still unnerved from the past five days.

"Which wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't tried to play Reunite The Family, Dearie!" he said, subtly scolding me for my past antics.

"If I hadn't been there, she would have killed my Mother!" I shot back defensively... "Well, if it makes you feel worse, she'll probably try again." he chuckled

"I swear, if I see her again I will rip her hear-"

"You wouldn't rip out the heart of your own kin now would you?" he asked and I felt my stomach drop... "What do you mean, kin?"

Surely he hadn't overheard our lie to Regina... No, I would've sensed his presence, as would she.

"You see, Cora had another daughter, named Zelena. Oh, you've already met her... Takes after her mother wouldn't you say?" he asked, knowing the answer to his own question.

It was impossible... Cora would have told Regina and Regina would have recognized her, right? No... Cora was heartless.

"She takes after everyone in my miserably complicated family..." I sighed, "My abandonment, Mother's potential for darkness, and Cora's love of power..."

"Indeed, Dearie!" he chuckled, but I realized something... Something that might be worth mentioning to the all-too-giddy imp.

"She and Cora might have more in common than you think..." I said, carefully choosing my words because at any moment he could turn around to kill me.

"Well, spit it out, Dearie... Haven't got all day! There are deals to make with unsuspecting people!"

"She's infatuated with you, Rumpelstiltskin... Dare I say 'in love'? She wants to cast your curse... Her happiest moment, if I recall, was when she met you or so you say."

I continued, gathering my courage "She swoons at your very name, which might I add is disgusting." I said, beginning to feel my stomach churn."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't deny the fact that he had once loved my grandmother, Cora... He himself had told me the story of how he was the one who created his her to be a monster.

"That's impossible, Dearie... No one could ever love the Dark One. However I do see the appeal!" he chuckled, obviously flattered that another generation of my family had fell head over heels for him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, she won't cast the curse... A curse that powerful, requires a great sacrifice. The thing you love most... And that just won't do."

Of course, Rumpelstiltskin had no intentions of Zelena casting the curse... Anything that had ever threatened him, he squashed it like a bug.

However, he didn't seem very convinced that she loved him... No, as usual he was always very skeptical, which gave me an idea.

Suddenly, there it was again... I turned away from him, my head was spinning and I felt hallucinations trying to come over me again, the third time it had happened, but this time I had control. Well, some control.

"Something the matter, Dearie?"He asked impatiently, as if I was wasting his time... "Oh you know, just trying to bat off hallucinations..." I said sarcastically.

His eyes went wide and for a moment I thought I had finally seen the white in his eyes and he began to ponder his thoughts out loud.

"How long has it been since the impish fairy has healed you? A month or so, wouldn't you say? Enough time for magical properties to introduce themselves."

I was confused... "What do you mean 'magical properties'?" I asked, prying for an answer, "Well, you do share DNA with the bug... Among other things" he said dryly.

"What are the hallucinations about?" he asked, a little too curious for my liking... "An alternate universe, a few familiar faces... Nothing magical, if that's what you want to know."

"Can you, move around or engage in these hallucinations" he asked "I can move around, but I haven't tried to engage in them." I said, wondering if I actually could intercept myself into them.

"If you haven't engaged, then perhaps it's a memory... Of course I've never seen the fairy fly around in the blue box before!" he laughed, amused at the strange joke he had made.

"Are you saying that Blue's memories might be embedded inside of me?" I asked rhetorically, now I definitely wanted answers, but not from Rumpelstiltskin.

It was always nonsense with him... His jokes, his every thought, and every idea he'd ever had...

No matter, I would ask Blue later, but for now I would prepare myself for a little family get together with my new-found Aunt... _Aunt Zelena._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Did you like my Dr. Who reference? I know, it's a bit cheesy, but I couldn't resist... After all, Blue is part Gallifreyan, so it was bound to come up at one time or another... Anyways, so we get to see Zelena in the next chapter! Don't you just wonder how she's going to react to seeing Jo'Hana alive and well!? Well, I can promise you that the next chapter (which I shall have to rewrite later today...) will promise a darker Jo'Hana, an unhappy Zelena and an... Apple? Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review this story and I do hope to see you tomorrow for another chapter of ****_Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**_Chapter Preview:_**(Due to an unfortunate event of my computer failing, no Script Tease/Chapter Preview will be posted today.)


	41. Part 2 Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday... Wednesdays are a little busy! Anyways, so I'm still a little bummed out about losing a few chapters, but nevertheless, I'm back with another chapter and because I forgot some of the chapter, I actually took it in an entirely new direction! If you have not watched Season 3b then I advise against reading this, as there might be spoilers in my A/N, just a precaution. I hope you enjoy... Allon-y!**

* * *

**December 1966**

I looked into my satchel... It was there, but I would hope I wouldn't have to resort to using it, because she would be furious, but this was payback for trying to kill me.

"Zelena! I know you're here somewhere!" I shouted, knowing that what I intended on doing was all sorts of crazy... "I know who you are!"

"And how would you know that?" she asked, appearing out of thin air, "You're the first born of Cora, the Millers Daughter. Hmmm, would that make your last name Mills? It's just that saying 'Zelena, firstborn of Cora, the Miller's daughter' seems so drawn out."

I continued, trying to make her patience wear thin... "It's weird, huh? All of our last names all end with an 'a'... Cora, Zelena, Regina, and Jo'Hana!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking as if she was going to blast me at any moment, "Didn't Rumpelstiltskin tell you? Not only is Regina a queen... She's a mother!"

"That's impossible..." Zelena muttered, "Well, if I do recall... You're the one who pointed out the resemblance." I said dryly.

"Did Rumpelstiltskin tell you who I was?" she asked, smiling as the Dark One's name passed her lips...

"Well, it was all sorts of obvious, but yes... He told me. Just like he tells me everything!" I bragged, knowing that it would enrage Zelena.

It worked like a charm, a little too well because she magicked behind me and roped her arm around my neck, "Do tell me, doll... How did you survive?"

"Oh you know... Magic. Usually that's the only cure whenever your crazy Aunt sends you flying across the room!" I quipped sarcastically.

She hugged her arm tighter around my neck and began to squeeze, "You're in no position to offend me, doll." she whispered into my ear.

I magicked myself away from her and laughed "What, are we going to have a witch fight to see who's the bigger witch? To see who's the better student?"

Did Rumpelstiltskin teach you this?" she barked, sending a force of magic towards me, but I dodged it... It had knocked over almost a mile of trees.

Though Rumpelstiltskin wasn't technically my teacher, I wouldn't let her know that... "No, I'm a bit of a tree hugger myself!" I said as my sword began to intertwine around my arm.

She sent a current of electricity (something I hadn't ever seen before) towards me and in response I lifted my magic blade, reflecting it back towards her... A hit!

"Perhaps you shouldn't use that sort of magic... It's a bit of a backfire, wouldn't you say?" I asked, while she lay on the ground in pain.

I felt sorry for her and I walked to her, helping her up but she blasted me in the arm, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to distract me.

"You're too soft, doll" she grinned, forcing me against the nearest tree, "Soft? No... I'm just a good witch... Whose very hungry." I said, reaching into my satchel, my last resort.

"What have you got in there?" she asked, grabbing a fruit from my satchel... "An apple? I am a bit hungry..." she said and bit into it whilst she smiled at me wickedly.

"A green one! You know, that apple sort of reminds me of you... Both are bitter, probably envious of it's sister, but only one is green."

Little did she know, she had just bitten into something far more powerful than just a green apple... I had picked from Mother's tree, when it was still red.

Before I came, I searched for Cora's spell book until I finally found it peeking out from underneath my Mother's mattress. I conjured something truly divine... Knowing that she would meet with Rumpelstiltskin soon and if I played everything just right, I would run into her. She had just bitten into the apple I had cursed with a True Colors spell and by the time she met with Rumpelstiltskin... She would literally begin to turn green with envy. As far as I knew, there was only one cure... And that was for her to forgive or be contempt... _"Putting on your best face"_ would only work temporarily and be more painful than just letting go of anger and envy.

"Well did you enjoy it?" I asked "By the way, I'd say you're about to miss you lesson with Rumpelstiltskin!"

She unpinned me from the tree and threw the apple to the side, "I will kill your mother, Jo'Hana... And then I will come back you."

"Good luck! Come back and visit me when you and Rumpelstiltskin send out the curse invites." I said as sarcastically as I could.

With red burning in her cheeks and a puff of green smoke, she disappeared and I began to sigh... Everything had worked out according to plan.

"What's the matter, Dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, who had appeared behind me.

"I do believe you have a student awaiting your arrival..." I said trying to hide a grin.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to finally exercise JoHana's powers and I did slightly, but I didn't really want to injure or hurt Zelena, as she would have to go see Rumpelstiltskin shortly after... Well, you know how THAT goes. Whenever I had first watched the flashback of her turning green, I knew that her Father always told her to put on her best face and she had always done so well. At least until she realized she couldn't cast Rumpel's curse and the next thing you know, she's slowly turning green! I decided that the True Colors spell would provide a good reason why she had started turning green and why she hadn't turned earlier. In case you're concerned with whether we will see her again (because according to the time-line she leaves shortly after this chapter)... I can only say that it's going to be a bit complicated between the two, but I really want to make her a recurring character in this story for as long as I can. Of course, that would probably involve a few trips to Oz... But I'm not one to kiss-and-tell.**


	42. Part 2 Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Sorry for not posting in forever, been preparing to compete in talent shows and I just got news I'm going to Nationals with the band! Again I apologise for not posting... It's just been so busy that I haven't found any time to write... *sigh* I will try to post as much as I can, but with everything coming up (camp and Nationals, specifically) It's going to be hard to find the time to write... Anyways, I hope you enjoy, Allons-y**

* * *

Everything I had predicted came true... Zelena had visited Rumpelstiltskin... She knew she had to kill Mother to enact the curse.

The only problem was, I had told Rumpelstiltskin what she planned to do, so when she stabbed "Mother" she hadn't known it was Rumpelstiltskin under a Glamour spell.

He told her she that her love for him was too dangerous and that she had disqualified herself from enacting the curse.

She went back to Oz and I knew she would be mad, a little crazy even... But I hadn't expected this.

"Next time, won't you just kill me?" I asked, as a winged monkey began to bound my wrists with ropes... "I mean, was this really necessary?"

"You turned me green!" she shouted, "You tried to _kill_ me!" I shot back, "I mean, at least you match this emerald hell-hole!"

Zelena flipped through books, probably trying to find a cure for the True Colors spell, but to her dismay, she couldn't find one...

"Walsh, you ingrate! You said you had magic, yet there is nothing hear to cure my ailment!" she hollered and I couldn't help but chuckle.

The flying monkey began to make noises, like he was trying to explain himself, but I wasn't fluent in monkey... However, Zelena seemed to understand him just fine.

Finally, the monkey had my hands tied completely and I sighed, because at any moment I could escape from this rope... Very easily.

However, I knew it'd be best to wait until she was tired, before I tried to escape... I hadn't any idea how to escape this green palace.

Her icy eyes, now pierced through my own, "How do you undo this curse? How do I return to my normal pigment"

"I would tell you, but I'm afraid it wouldn't do you much good..." I said as softly as I could, hoping not anger her any further...

To no avail, she was very upset and she slapped my face... My face felt like it was sting and my eyes began to water... It was something I'd never expected from her, something too personal.

Nevertheless I kept my composure, "If you want to return to your normal self, you'll have to stop being so bitter..."

"I've already put on my best face and nothing works!" she screamed... I could tell she was about to cry, slapping me was just her taking out her pain on someone else.

"It doesn't work that way, Zelena... No matter how pretty of a face you put on, this spell reflects what is on the inside and you are bitter."

"I have every reason to be! Cora abandoned me, my so-called Father rejected me! Told me I had to put on my best face for the world, so they couldn't see my pain!" she retorted, crying as she spoke "He caged me, like an animal... Like a threat!"

"Our pain makes us who we are, Zelena! It defines the very essence of each individual... You don't _have_ to be angry or bitter! Just let it go..." I said, wondering where this compassion had come from.

Slowly she began to turn, I could see her porcelain skin returning in her face, but about halfway, it stopped... She couldn't let go.

"Your mother has everything I haven't! She was raised in nobility, had a mother and father, married a King..." it was the first time since our first meeting, that her voice had softened.

"At what price, Zelena? Killing her True Love? Being forced into a marriage? She'll have to sacrifice the thing she loves most when she enacts that curse! She's lost her True Love already... What more can she lose?"

However, Zelena chose to ignore my reasoning and the green crept back across her face, "... I will find a way to change time, I don't need Rumpelstiltskin's help."

"And become Evil? We all know how that will end, Zelena!" I said, knowing that eventually, the villain would lose and the hero would win.

"Not Evil, dear... Wicked." she said, as she conjured tried to conjure a cage, but I noticed her magic seemed a bit unstable.

"Are you going to put me in there? In that cage? You know, I thought you would've turned out different... Not like your father." I said, disappointed in her.

"I am nothing like him!" she said, magicking her pet monkey into the cage and she walked over to me and tugged at my ropes... "You could have left at any moment, why haven't you?"

I looked around in her eyes, hoping to find a way to answer my captor, but still answering to someone who was my family.

"You could say that family doesn't leave their family when they need them most... Also, I couldn't find a way out of this hell-hole." I said, hoping I had humored her.

She smiled hesitantly and for the first time, I felt sorry for giving her that apple... I had just wanted to get even, but I realized that behind that green mask... Was just another innocent girl.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are not mad at me... I took JamieOUAT's advice and decided to keep Zelena in the picture as long as I can, even if it meant her kidnapping Jo'Hana and taking her to Oz. It's been super hard trying to find a line between Family and Enemy with the Mills... I want to show that these two care for each other, but also disagree with one another... It's just so frustrating and so far I've stuck well with the timeline, but I'm afraid that due to the timeline A and E have made, we will have to leave Zelena eventually and I'm sad to say that chapter may be coming up very soon. So, prepare yourself for feels... I'll try to make it as painless as possible, but no promises on my success. Until then I wish you the best, Favorite/Follow/Review this story and make sure you're here for the next chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**


	43. Part 2 Chapter 16

**Hi Guys! So I found time to write last night and earlier today... This chapter was a just a blast to write and I hope you will enjoy reading it! Allons-y!**

* * *

I wandered through the castles, hoping to find Zelena's chambers... she was still green as ever, but she hadn't kept me in cage inside the castle for the past four days.

She seemed to grow more fond of me each day, which explained why she let me roam bout without taking too many precautions.

Of course, one of those precautions was Walsh, the flying monkey who would stalk me around the castle, making sure I didn't try anything crazy.

Before I knocked, I stopped to think about what had happened just a few days ago... Why she had insisted that I leave.

* * *

_Just the other day, a dove had made it to one of the castle's windows... It looked like it was carrying a message and I ran over to it, Walsh immediately flew for Zelena. I opened the window, letting the small dove in... As I suspected, it was carrying a small note: "Greetings Zelena! Glinda the Good will be visiting shortly, she hopes to guide you towards your greater destiny. -**YBRC"**_

"_What are you doing?" she had asked and for the first time, I realized that she hadn't locked the windows with magic... Did she trust me? "What is the YBRC?" I asked, dismissing her question "The Yellow Brick Road Carrier..." she said, still eying me for an answer. I passed her the note and she studied it for few moments... "You need to leave this place, immediately." she said as she turned away. "Why should I leave? Is Glinda the Good going to be upset that you've captured someone like me?" I asked... Almost accusingly. "First, let's make something perfectly clear... There is nothing Good about Glinda. She's vile and manipulative, she finds your weaknesses." Zelena sneered. "You've met her before?" I asked, wondering just how bad Glinda the Good could be... "She knew my mother very well, but I have only heard stories... And you need to leave."_

* * *

But two days had passed and I hadn't left Oz... A strange part of me wanted to stay, but another half knew that I needed to get home to Blue.

I walked up to the her chamber doors and knocked hesitantly "Come in, Jo'Hana." she said and I seen her at her dresser, brushing her ruddy hair.

"What if this Glinda can help you... I know you've heard some disturbing stories, but what if she can turn you back to your normal self?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"If I knew she had changed, if I knew she was different... I wouldn't mind."

"What if I go out there and meet her myself? I could report back to you..." I said, hoping she would like my idea as much as I did.

She stopped brushing and turned to me, smiling in her eyes..."You won't be leaving to see her anytime soon."

I felt a little restless just hearing her say that... Perhaps there was spell, something to make her forget Glinda.

A moment of realization occurred to me and I fished around pocket for that amethyst stone... She hadn't taken it away.

I had a choice to make... I had to choose between giving Zelena a second chance or her being green forever.

The only problem, was that if I took her memories of Glinda... She might find out one day that it was me, who had taken them.

I would have to erase any memory of me being there, a heavy price to pay, considering I wasn't sure if my plan would work or not.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning around to look at me... I smiled and she motioned me beside her so she could brush my hair.

For every brush she made, I felt worse for thinking of such an idea, but I wanted her to have a second chance... I wanted her to be good.

"I'm sorry, Zelena..." I said and she stopped brushing, "What do you mean?" she asked and I began to weep softly as I brought out the stone from my pockets.

"No! What are you doing?" she hollered, but the stone had been enacted... Any memory of me or Glinda was taken away.

"And who are you? What are you doing in here?" she hissed, I knew it had been done... "A note from Glinda the Good..." I said, handing the note to her.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go away!" she hollered... I rushed out of the green palace, afraid for my life... How would I get back home?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried making it as painless as possible, but off that subject, I have this amazing idea and I'm getting super excited to write my twisted plot! There's nothing quite like adding a OUaT twist to something and I intend on implementing that twist in the next chapter, because obviously... Jo'Hana will have to find a way back to her own realm and I'm going to actually have a fun time taunting the timeline and some characters from other fairy-tales! In the next chapter, it will be taunted with references to a classic novel and live-action film! Oh, and I have Script Tease for you as well! Well, see you tomorrow for another chapter of Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child**

**Script Tease: **"I need a suitable coverup, I can't very well walk up to Zelena and say I'm from the Enchanted Forest... She's not terribly fond of the place.."

"Perhaps you could come from a realm without magic?" Glinda offered, "I've always heard Kansas was the least magical of all!"


	44. Part 2 Chapter 17

**Hi Guys, it's Cheshire! So today is the day of many Oz references... I hope you've come prepared to read all of them, I tried to stick with the basics, for those of you who haven't read the books! Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Allons-y!**

* * *

"Hello!" I called out, but only the wind answered me... If only I had asked Zelena how to find a way back, but I hadn't.

Of course, there was always Glinda, whom I still had yet to meet... "Glinda the Good! Can you hear me?" I shouted.

"I'm afraid so... You have quite nice lungs for living in a place like Oz. Tell me child, what is your name?" she asked, sounding trustworthy, but I answered cautiously.

"My name is Jo'Hana I'm from another realm... The Enchanted Forest. I need to get back!" I said, as urgently as possible, "You are from Misthaven?"

I rolled my eyes... Everyone called it the Enchanted Forest, yet these foreigners still called it Misthaven... Which sounded dull. "Yes, Misthaven."

"There is only one way to travel across realms here and I'm afraid that you won't have much luck..." she said and I knew that Zelena held the key to returning.

"Her shoes can bring me home? I might have an idea!" I exclaimed, but Glinda looked at me wearily, probably wondering how I knew about the shoes.

"I need a suitable coverup... I can't very well walk up to Zelena and say I'm from the Enchanted Forest... She's not terribly fond of there"

"Perhaps you could come from a realm without magic?" Glinda offered, "I've always heard Kansas was the least magical of all!"

"What would be my name?" I asked and Glinda pondered for a moment... "How about Dorothy Gale? It's a rather sweet name!"

It was sweet, a sickly sweet name that might just work, "I'm going to visit Zelena very soon, _Dorothy_... Perhaps afterward you can find a way to intercept yourself and ask her for shoes to go home... It is my mission to make her a good person, to join the Table..."

I wasn't sure about what she had meant by the Table, but I had a foolproof idea on how a girl from Kansas might arrive in Oz... One Zelena would believe.

Glinda left for the Emerald City, floating away in what looked like a bubble, an odd way of transportation... Nevertheless, I needed to find a house.

I searched the area for one, but to no avail did I find one... All these houses had little families living in them, although the small people (perhaps a dwarf of some sort?) told me to "... Follow the yellow brick road."

It would have been helpful, had they directed me to an actual direction, instead of repeating the same words in their sing-songy voices, which was dreadfully annoying.

Finally, after about an hour of searching I found an old beaten up house... Much different from the ones I had previously seen.

I had walked towards the house, until I seen a pair of eyes, glittering in the shadows... I backed away, unsure of what was inside that house.

It could have been a troll, perhaps a lost shadow, even a small mome wrath... But what trotted out of the house, looked more like a miniature wolf.

It ran up to me, and scratched his front paws on my legs, encouraging me to pick him up and it worked, he wreaked of stench, but he wasn't so bad.

"You need a bath, that's for sure... But what of your name?" I asked and he barked twice... I could have sworn his small barks sounded like_To-to._

"Well, Toto it is... I'm sure Azure will be overjoyed that I bring back such an adorable creature..." and the little black dog licked my hand.

"Dear gods, Toto... We really need to get you a bath, but how about we fix this house up for a nice landing, hm?" and the little dog barked in agreement.

* * *

**Well, Well, Well... Jo'Hana is our "Dorothy Gale" and I basically did all of this without disturbing the Time-line! What's even better, if Once decided to ever show her again, we can all be like "OMG IT'S JO'HANA" and everyone else look at us strangely because they obviously haven't read this FanFic... Anyways, so I put quite a bit in this story... The sing-song-y munchkins that confuse "Dorothy"... Glinda, who floats away in her bubble and even finding Toto, whom we all remember from the stories! Anyways, our next chapter will focus a little bit on Glinda the Good, who Zelena has ever been worrisome of. Until then, Favorite/Follow/Review and I'll see you Monday for another Chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**Chapter Preview: **Zelena had been right about Glinda, she **was** the farthest thing from Good... She was a manipulative control freak.


	45. Part 2 Chapter 18

**Hi Guys, so today's chapter is Glinda-Oriented! Hope you enjoy a different perspective of your beloved Glinda! Bahahahaha... No, I'm not maniacally laughing, why would I do that? Anywho, Allons-y!**

* * *

"Have you prepared a plan to show how you came here?" Glinda the Good asked, "Yes, my name is Dorothy Gale and a twister brought me here from Kansas."

"Good, Zelena is doing a lot better... I offered her a seat at the Table with my sisters and I but..." she stopped and I gazed at her curiously "... But what?"

I'm afraid that according to prophecy, she will be defeated... After all, she is the greatest evil in Oz." she said softly.

A moment of realization occurred to me, "Is that why you've agreed to help me? So you can rid Oz of it's greatest threat?"

"You can defeat Zelena! You can join the Table with the sisters and be one of us! You can stay in Oz as according to the Prophecy!" she said, very excitedly.

Zelena had been right about Glinda, because she was the farthest thing from Good... She was a manipulative control freak.

"I will not kill her... Heroes don't kill, heroes offer villains a second chance to be good and stick with it!" I shouted, startling Glinda.

"The only way you will ever get those shoes, is if she is out of the way... The Wizard has them, but he's currently unavailable."

"I know he is! For goodness sake, he's a flying monkey!" I smiled... It had been amusing to know that the wizard of this wretched place, could be so easily changed into a flea-bitten freak.

My face returned to it's expressionless ways... What Glinda had intended was crazy because as long as Zelena never hurt me... I would never hurt her back.

A small bark came from below, Toto had not been amused that he was no longer the center of attention, this entire conversation he had waited patiently... Until now.

I picked him up carefully, "You needy little dog... " and he licked my palms, craving more attention that couldn't be given at the moment.

"I'm telling you, _Dorothy_... Once she finds out about the prophecy she will try to get you... Your little dog, too." She said, knowing I had a soft spot for the small pup.

I straightened my posture "If she tries to hurt me or hurt Toto, then I will retaliate. Until then I will not be your puppet and rid of her..."

Glinda sighed irritably, she knew I was serious and like everyone else, she knew I was too stubborn to change my mind... It went against my ethics.

Of course, my ethics hadn't exactly been built upon stable grounds... Moral choices had been a bit shaky and my principles were shared with both Blue and Rumpelstiltskin.

Speaking of Blue, I missed her deeply... Maybe it was wishful thinking, but if I closed ,my eyes, I could see her scouring the ends of the realm, searching for me.

"Dorothy? You okay or what?" Glinda asked, I was tired of being called Dorothy... "That's not my real name." I said snapping back into reality.

"Yes, but I don't want to slip up... If she found out, she'd blast us all across the realm!" she said matter-of-factly, and I guess she had a point.

"So how do you expect to get those shoes, hm? I've given you an option, but you still decline my offer..." she said, knowing I didn't have many options left.

"I'll find a way, Glinda and when I do, you better hope Zelena is not around for me to divulge your dirty little secret..." I said, rolling my eyes with Toto still in hand.

"No matter, the prophecy **will **be fullfilled...There's no changing Fate, Dorothy." she said rather enthusiastically... "We'll see about that."

I knew our conversation was over and I place Toto gently on the ground and began to walk away... My story was perfect and I would get back home to my Mother and Blue, without doing Glinda's bidding.

I walked towards the Heart of Oz... I would soon find my way to the Table, you couldn't You see, I began to realize something rather odd... The road hadn't been the same as before, almost like it knew where I wanted to go, so I followed the yellow brick road.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was really no need to explain what happened afterwards, because we already know, but if you don't, well... Long story short, Zelena tries to kill Dorothy/Jo'Hana... Jo'Hana/Dorothy thinks she killed Zelena with water when really Zelena faked her death. Glinda takes Dorothy/Jo'Hana to the "wizard" that is actually Zelena and Zelena send her back to "Kansas" with the Ruby slippers... Then casts Glinda to the North out and turns green again. Anyways, our next chapter will hopefully be a heart-warming reunion, but what of those ruby slippers? Didn't Rumpel send Jefferson after them in the Flashbacks from OUAT? Well, I guess you'll have to find out why in the next chapter of _Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**


	46. Part 3 Chapter 1

**How do you do, Blue Crew? Well, I don't know if you're a Blue Fairy fan, but today that is what you shall be named! Also today, we shall see Jo'Hana, who has finally returned home! Hope you enjoy, Allons-y!**

* * *

I had just put my basket down when I seen her, "Oh my gods, Jo'Hana!" Blue said, running up to me in tears and holding me close... "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"What not even any Wishful Thinking?" I asked grinning from ear to ear... "Did you even take a moment to look for me?" I prodded playfully.

"Every second... I must have scoured every end of the Enchanted Forest! I even stopped by Arendelle!" she exclaimed.

"Well, unless you're a realm crosser, I'm afraid you wouldn't have been able to find me, I went to Oz!" I said and Blue forced another smile.

"What is it like there?" she asked, quizzing me on my adventure... "Not much besides four witches, one wizard, and singing dwarfs! They're even smaller than our dwarfs..."

"Sounds like you had quite an adventure..." she said looking away with that fake smile on her face... I still hadn't told her why I was there.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" I asked, hoping I could finally tell her, without being in any sort of danger, "You can tell me anything, Jo'Hana."

Before I had the chance to speak, a fairy rushed towards Blue, almost knocking me out of the way... "Blue, Maleficent has cursed the Queen! King Stefan has requested for you immediately!"

Blue sighed, she looked at the fairy irritably before answering... "And next time you will not interrupt me when I am speaking to a fellow fairy!"

"It's okay, Blue... By the way, I have something for Azure... Mind if I drop by and give it to her?" I asked and Blue nodded, the fairies had begun to swarm around her.

I picked up my basket and Toto stuck his head out for a peak, while I headed to Blue's home, where the little Azure stayed.

Before I had the chance to knock, the little girl had already been racing out the door to see me, "Jo'Hana, you're back! You're back!"

"Azure! Come back here! Please... Please come back!" shouted Nova, the same fairy that had taken care of her as last time.

Azure grabbed my by the hands, pulling me into Blue's home, Nova smiled weakly... Who could blame her, though mortal, the child was a ball of energy!

"I have something for you, Azure..." I said as the little girl's eyes began to widen, "Lemme see, Jo'Hana! Lemme see, oh Nova, can't I see?"

"Of course, Azure..." she said, half smiling and half wary of what I had brought, I sat on the floor and so did Azure, Gently I nudged the basket towards her.

She looked at it cautiously, inspecting it until Toto popped his head out licking her on the face... She and Nova both shrieked, but only one shrieked in delight.

I smiled at Azure, she was too busy to notice, but she was happy... I got up and motioned for Nova, I had a few questions of my own.

"So, how exactly did Blue convince the others to let Azure stay here?" I asked, hoping for answers... Azure didn't really seem to belong.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing, but no one would deny a mother her daughter." she said and I stopped in my track, "Azure is her... Daughter?"

Nova held a finger up to my lips, "I thought you knew! Don't tell Blue I told you... Don't tell anyone." she whispered as Azure tossed a ball at Toto.

"How did you find out?" I fussed, eying her warily, "... The Fairy Council appointed me to be Azure's guardian when Blue is away."

"Well, who's the father and how did this happen?" I asked, trying to sum up a conclusion... "That's the thing, fairies can't HAVE children. It unnatural."

I wasn't shocked, I knew Blue wasn't completely a fairy, but I hadn't expected her to have a child and forget to inform me about it.

Perhaps the less people who knew, the better... I knew the Fairy Council consisted of Fairy Godmother or as others called her... Fairy Glen.

She had been the one to take Blue to the side during my Mother's wedding... Perhaps she and Blue didn't see eye to eye as much as I thought.

"Does she... Have any powers yet?" I pondered aloud, trying to feed my curiosity... "Well, Fairy Glen said it was impossible, but just look at her! She's got to have some sort of power!"

I looked over towards Azure, who was hugging her new playmate, she smiled at me only for a second, but I saw it... I saw a spark of magic in her eyes.

"Power indeed..."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't really have anything big planned for this chapter and well, I thought we could focus on Blue and her relationship with Azure, which we now know is officially her daughter for this story. I'd really like to dig a little deeper into the Azure Plot, she has a bunch of potential and I think it's be really nice to exploit it. No worries, everything will still be canon and since Blue has no back story anyways... I'd like to give her a really interesting life and family. Even if it means more secrets! You guys like secrets, right? Anyways my next chapter will be focusing more on Rumpelstiltskin and Regina unless something changes. I might also mention Maleficent every now and then so yaysies! Regarding any questions to whether we will see Zelena, well... I may or may not have that already planned out! I do hope you Favorite/Follow/Review this story and I'll see you soon for another chapter of ****_Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child_**

**~'.'~**

**PS. How would you guys like me to start an AU story based off the latest episode?(Let me know in your Review!)**


	47. Part 3 Chapter 2

**Hello my pretties! Did you hear? I have another FanFic! Yep, I'm gonna promote something completely different than Stable Child, you should read it! It's called Your Best Chance and it stars Zelena, Robin, and Regina (OQ)! Anyways, back to this story...I hope you enjoy, Allons-y!**

* * *

"So she won't kill a unicorn... So she wants to bring back her True Love... You shouldn't stop teaching her, much less manipulate her !" I shouted, surprising Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well, Dearie, unless you have a better idea and I wouldn't call it manipulating... Perhaps conforming?" he chuckled, with a hint of crazy in his eyes.

"How do you expect the Doctor to make his way from there, to here?" I asked still confused... "By using a hat, of course!"

Well, if he expected me to completely understand what he meant, his expectations had been set a little to high... "What hat?"

"A hat from a dear old friend of mine... You'll meet him soon enough. He owes me a few favors..."He hissed through his teeth.

"I really doubt anyone that owes you a favor could be labeled as a friend." I said, rolling my eyes at the very thought of owing him a favor.

I began to walk away, but Rumpelstiltskin stopped me before I could, "How did you manage to get back here, dearie?"

"You mean to cross the realms?" I had overheard Zelena saying that Rumpelstiltskin wanted those shoes... He would never get them if I had any say in the matter.

"Yes, yes... To cross the realms." he said, growing impatient of my lack of knowledge... "A witch named Glinda helped me cross... Oz is a very strange land, eh? Glinda the Good even travels in bubbles!"

"Well, I assume it's no Wonderland, but you may have a point... Now two realms have a powerful Mills among them. Soon to be three."

"Ah yes, but if your mother can't let go, then it will only stay at two." He said and I began to walk away again, "You shouldn't be worried, she**will** be the most powerful!"

I transported back home, home to Blue... It was time to practice some new magic, but Blue seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, "Why the rush, Blue?"

"The Queen is under a sleeping curse, Maleficent is out there... Somebody has to go out and reason with her, so I'm going with the King."

"You are going with a man to confront a dragon? Blue, that's absolutely mad." she smiled at me weakly, "No, _Wonderland_ is mad."

"So everyone keeps saying... Guess I'll just visit one day and see for myself!" I said as sarcastically as possible, "You will do no such thing" she retorted sternly.

"Well then, _oh mother superior..._" I said, bowing dramatically "Might I at least accompany you to slay a dragon?"

Blue tried to hide a smile, but she was grinning from ear to ear, "We are not going to slay Maleficent, Jo'Hana... She's still a person."

"I don't care if she's a Wraith, which I guess would would be impossible to kill considering they're already dead... But that's not the point!"

"You want to come with me and Stefan, don't you? Jo'Hana..." she said shaking her head, "Please? If she tries to kill us, I can always protect us with a force field!"

She looked intently at the ruffles on her dress, deep in her thoughts, paused for a moment and looked up "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you ca-"

"Oh thank you, Blue! Thank you so much!" I ran up to her, hugging her tightly and you couldn't have pulled me off if you tried.

"You know, with everything that has happened, these past few months... You shouldn't be this keen on adventure" she said and she had a good point.

"And you should be ashamed of yourself, Blue... Allowing your Stable Child to accompany you to meet with a dragon!" I teased.

"Don't push it, Jo'Hana... All it takes is one swipe of my wand and Fairy Glen will pick you up and take you home." she said, sounding like any other mother you might have met.

Though Blue wasn't my real mother... I knew she treated me like her own daughter, so why not thank her by returning the favor.

_I knew who my Mother was and even if I never seen her again, I knew I'd at least have Blue... Blue would always be there for me, to the ends of the realm._

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll probably be posting each story every other day... Maybe posting one every THREE days... I know it's a bigger change than you'd probably like, but I'm excited to start branching out... Never done it before, so wish me luck! I'm also considering writing a sequel to THIS story for Zelena, but I'm just not sure I can take three FanFics at once, but if you'd like one, let me know! Anywho... So today was more of a "adding on plots" and in the next chapter we will see Maleficent and there's a good chance we'll meet Jefferson too! Anyways, I can't wait for to post the next chapter and I hope you will Favorite/Follow/Review this story and have and amazing OncerSunday! See you Monday for another chapter of Who I Am: The Chronicles of Stable Child**


End file.
